Wolf Pack
by jellybean1990
Summary: • Draco was a wolf • Hermione is his mate • 7th year was going to be interesting
1. Chapter 1

After the war Draco became distant from everyone, he thought no one would expect him for who or what he has become. The person that he loved and needed most of all hated him and that was Hermione Jean Granger 1/3 of the golden trio and a know it all bookworm.

He was going back to Hogwarts to complete his finale year at Hogwarts to 1) complete his education 2) to make amends and 3) the most important one make Hermione his mate.

Draco had been bitten by Remus when he had transformed by accident and up until the last year Remus had been helping Draco with the transformation. Remus had known that Draco was good person and that Hermione was his destined mate. His finale words to Hermione were "Draco is a werewolf and you are his mate".

Hermione was pissed off with Ron and his pig headed attitude and sexes attitude so she had ended things with him really even before it had gotten started. Hermione watched in happiness that Ginny and Harry's love blossom after voldemort had been killed; she had never seen him so happy than when he is with Ginny. She had told Ginny about Remus's lasts words to her and Ginny joked about and teased Hermione about it, but Ginny told her that if she did like Draco and if they got together that she would support her the whole way. Hermione knew that Draco had to approach her and no the other way round, Draco had to feel in control so all she had to do was wait. Draco was the Beta the pack, while Bill was Alpha. Draco was not the only one to turn blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and several others had been changed to and it was only a matter of time until they claimed their had become a professor at Hogwarts to help those in his pack.

Draco was a werewolf

Hermione is his mate

7th year was going to be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was made head girl and Draco as head boy so they had a separate common room and dorm that the others coming back this year. Head Mistress McGonagall had decide to give those who wanted to come back to repeat their last year were going to be put in a dorm together as a inter house unity. Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Millicent, Terry, Susan, Hermione, Draco, Seamus and Dean were the only ones returning to finish their education.

Over the summer Harry had proposed and gotten married to Ginny, he didn't want to waste any time away from her. Ron had choose not to return to Hogwarts as it had too many bad memory's and went to play quidditch in America.

Bill called his pack to meet in the forbidden forest after night has fallen, Bill watched as Draco turned up first then followed by Blaise, Seamus, Theo and Terry. They sat in a circle waiting the words of their alpha.

"Tonight is the night of the first full moon in the autumn and you have until the first full moon of the winter to find your mate and mate with her. Does anyone have any idea's to who your mate is?"

"Tracey Davis" Terry Boot spoke up.

"Pansy Parkinson" Blaise spoke.

"anyone else? Draco Remus said that you know who your mate is"

"I do but I would like to talk to her first before I broad cast it if that is ok with you alpha"

"very well but keep me updated"

"as you wish"

"who is your mate alpha?"

"my wife Fleur"

"oh"

"go get some sleep and we will meet again in two days"

When Draco arrived back at the heads dorm he found Hermione asleep on a large arm chair asleep. Draco went over to her and using his hand he moved her hair out of her eyes and took the book she was reading off her lap. Once his hands were free he gently lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her to her room. Luckily for him Hermione had already folded down her bed so he gently laid her down and tucked her in.

"Draco" Hermione spoke softly in her sleep; Draco lent down and kissed her the forehead.

"goodnight Mion"


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione awoke in her own comfortable bed at first she was very confused she remembered dozing in her favourite arm chair in the common room then she smiled.

'Draco must have carried me up here'

Today was a Saturday so she had decided that she was going to tease him into letting his feelings out. She put on some emerald green lingerie that Ginny helped picked out and some black leggings.

"Accido Draco's quidditch jersey" once it was in her hands she put it on, where she was 5'6 and he was 6'2 it was very big on her. It came down mid-thigh and one side came off the shoulder showing her emerald bra.

Hermione walked out of her room and down to the common room were Draco was reading a book on mating.

"Whatca reading?" Hermione said in a childlike voice. Draco jumped and turned to her, he was very taking back and aroused at what he saw. "I was thinking that we don't really know a lot about each other so how about we play questions?"

"Um sure" Draco placed the book on the table and covered his hard on up with a cushion. "Who's starting?"

"You can" Hermione sat down and curled up on the sofa.

"Um what's your favourite colour?"

"Green"

"Really?"

"Yeah emerald green"

"How UN Gryffindor of you"

"What's yours?"

"Forest green"

"What's your ideal partner?"

"As in?"

"Girlfriend"

"Intelligent, beautiful, unique, brunette, doe eyes"

"What know big breasts?"

"Whatever she is I would appreciate her for the way she is be it a large chest or scar filled skin, what about you?"

"Tall because I like to snuggle, intelligent understanding"

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I want to carry on with my S.P.E.W campaign which is to give right to all house elves, find someone I love and who loves me and have children"

"I though S.P.E.W was to free all house elves?"

"it is but I found out that the house elves like working so if I give them rights like, pay, holiday's and other benefits"

"then you will be happy to know that since the war mother has only 4 house elves and the get pay, lodging, and benefits"

"I am how Narcissa and your father doing are?"

"she's good she is keeping her mind focused on the garden, father and I, father is not to happy that she has decided to that for the elves but after his accident he is restricted to a wheelchair so he can't really or won't stop mother once she has her mind set on something"

"How is he adjusting to the wheelchair?"

"He hates it and is very frustrated"

"I bet he is, so what do you want to do when you leave here?"

"That seems very restricted now"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not human any more I transform into a werewolf on the full moons so"

"So what, you can still do all the things that you were going to do before. You can take a potion that supresses the need" Hermione began.

"I cannot take the potion as I'm a part of a pack it will affect them"

"A pack?"

"Yes you know Bill Weasley he is the alpha and I am beta"

"Who else is in the pack?"

"Blaise, Terry, Seamus and Theo"

"Is that why you were reading about mating?"

"Yes"

"Who is your mate?"

Before he could answer Lucius and Narcissa came through the portrait. Draco and Hermione had not realised how close they were sitting.

"Now what do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucius and Narcissa arrived at Hogwarts they were going to deliver Draco some good news, Narcissa charmed the wheel chair to a feather light so it was easier to get Lucius up to the heads dorm.

"do you think Draco will be pleased?"

"of course cissy why would he not"

"I'm worried about him, Theodore and Blaise said that he has been very distant"

"he is adjusting to life as a werewolf he is going to need time to himself"

Narcissa pushed Lucius to the stairs.

"good morning Narcissa and Lucius" Blaise greeted " would you like me to help you up the stairs?"

"thank you Blaise"

"it's no problem"

Once they were outside the heads dorm blaise spoke to the portrait of teenage girl.

"hello Danni these are Draco's parents they have come to see him."

"it's a pleasure to meet you both"

"as to you" they replied.

"eclipse"

Narcissa and Lucius thanked both Danni and Blaise and went into common room to see Draco only millimetres away from Hermione granger.

"Who is your mate?" she asked.

"Now what do we have here?" Lucius spoke and watched the two teens jump apart.

"Mother, father what are you doing here?"

"we have some news to tell you and we wanted to do it in person" Narcissa explained.

"would you like me to leave?" Hermione asked standing up, Lucius stared at Hermione appraise her outfit making her feel self-concuss. Draco sensing Hermione discomfort stood in front of her in a protective stance and growled at his father.

"no dear I think it will be best if you stayed"

"son I was only interested about her choose in top"

Hermione looked down remembering that she was dressed in his top.

"so my son as miss Granger asked, Who is your mate?" Lucius asked as Narcissa sat down in the nearest arm chair.

"you tell me your news then I will tell you"

"your mother Is 4 months pregnant" Draco stared at his mother's stomach in a sort of dazed, he was going to be a big brother like he always wanted to be. "with a baby girl"

"I'm going have a baby sister" Draco said with a smile in his face.

"have you thought of any names?"

"Alexia Amelia Malfoy" Narcissa announced.

"Narcissa , lucuis would you like a cup of tea, water or juice ?"

"I would love a cup of tea please" Narcissa replied

"normal, peppermint or green?"

"peppermint sound lovely I would love to try some, Lucius?"

"could I have normal tea?"

"of course, Draco do you mind helping me?"

Draco stood up and followed Hermione to the kitchenette once inside Hermione knew she would have to get him to tell her right now and pretended to fall into him. Draco caught her and brought her close to his chest. Hermione looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes stared into his ice grey eyes.

"Draco I" Hermione began but was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. Alarm bells went off in Hermione's head when his hands went inside her leggings and his lips made their way to her neck nipping and sucking as he went. "Draco your parents are still here and you have a mate"

"you are my mate" he growled into her neck, Hermione smiled.

"but your parents are still here, later"

"later" he whispered, letting go of her and picking up the tray taking it into the common room.

"so son who is your mate?"

"Hermione Granger"


	5. Chapter 5

Everything went silent and a million things ran through Hermione's mind until Narcissa got up out of her chair and hugged her.

"oh" was the reaction from Lucius. "well have you accepted him?"

"I accepted him the day remus told me" Hermione said looking into Draco's eyes.

"what are you talking about remus has been dead for 3 months" Narcissa said

"yes I he told me before he died that I was Draco's mate but all the books say that Draco has to make the first move so as you can see by the fact that I am wearing his top and his house's colour"

"you were trying to tempt him into make a move" Lucius helped out.

"yes"

"well he is lucky to have you, you're a smart beautiful girl "

"thank you"

"cissy I think it is time for us to leave"

As Draco's parents disappeared he turned to Hermione and pushed her down onto the sofa. Draco smirked as he bent down and captured her lips with his. As he kissed her his hands made their way under his jersey and cupped her clothed breasts, Hermione's head was spinning.

"Well, well what do we have here?" came a familiar voice.

Draco stopped his admiration and dropped his head to her chest. Hermione turned her head to see none other than Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini with her best friends and Pansy.

"mione get your shoe, coat and bag we are going shopping" Ginny said in a firm voice." malfoy I promise that you will like it"

"what I would like more is for you all to leave and I can get back to Mion"

"sorry no can do she is coming with us to London"

"what"

"McGonagall is allowing us to go but we have to get back before 5pm, so we have to go now"

"im coming too"

"no you boys are going to stay here it's a girls outing"

With that Ginny and pansy pulled Hermione out of the heads dorm and to London. Hermione looked in horror at the store that the girls were pulling her into. An employee greeted them.

"hello and welcome to Sex and dress up, how can I help you to day?"


	6. Chapter 6

"why are we here?"

"well from the looks of things you and malfoy are heating up, so you will be mated"

"yeah so?"

"men have fantasies you want to pleasure, please and tease him don't you?"

"yes I do"

"then start picking out some items and outfit, coz Pansy and I are getting some outfits too"

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny each took a small trolley and walked over to the toys and the accessories . Hermione picked up a box and read it.

"paint your partner with delicious dairy milk chocolate and lick it off" Hermione thought about licking it off of Draco's toned body and licked her lips, then place one in her trolley.

"that sounds good I will get some for harry and I" Ginny said colleting one.

Pansy placed a couple peppermint cock rings in the trolley. "what?"

"what are they for?" Hermione asked

"read it" Pansy said throwing a packet to her.

"enhance oral sex for your partner with these edible toy" Ginny picked up a box and placed it into her trolley. "oh Ginny I didn't need that image in my head"

"oh Hermione I do more than just going down on my husband"

"Ginny stop please"

"fine" Ginny picked up 4 sets of candy bra and thongs an placed one in Pansy, one in Hermione and two in hers.

"why do you get two and we only get one?" Pansy asked picking up 3 more sets while Hermione made her way the hand cuffs and picked up 4 sets then collected some feathers, bondage rope and blind folds. After the girls had collected everything they wanted they went over to the costumes.

Ginny picked out a nurses, police and bunny outfit. Pansy picked out the same outfits but with a naughty school girl outfit.

"Pans your friends with Malfoy do you know what he likes?" Ginny asked

"well he has always had a thing with book worms and library's" pansy said with a smile from ear to ear "from what Blaise tell me and from truth and dare he likes sexy nurse, secretary, maid, and naughty school girl"

Ginny picked up each outfit as Pansy said them and placed them into her trolleys. Once the paid for them they went to normal clothes where Hermione got some pencil skirts and Mary Jane black platform heel in black suede and leather. Hermione picked out several Lingerie piece in black, white, emerald and forest green.

"where to now?"

"well we could go back to school early or we can get food"

"if you don't mind I want to get back to Draco"

"no that fine"


	7. Chapter 7

When the girls got back to Hogwarts and went to the heads dorm they astounded at the scene before them Harry, Draco and Blaise were laughing together discussing quidditch and other things while Harry was trying to teach the two pure-blooded male how to play cluedo. Ginny placed her buys on the floor and walked up behind harry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"hey baby" harry asked kissing her on the lips then getting back to the game.

"can we play ?" Hermione asked picking up miss Scarlett.

"Sure everyone pick their character"

Draco choose Reverend/Mr Green, Harry choose Professor Plum, Ginny choose Mrs Peacock, Pansy choose Mrs White And Blaise Colonel Mustard. About half an hour into the game Hermione ended the game with the answer.

"it was reverend green in the library with the candle stick"

Harry opened the envelope " your right"

"no she is not it was Hermione granger in the common room with drakes wand" Blaise quipped watching Hermione's face go bright red. "so what did you girls by?"

"some treats that you will love my love" Pansy explained getting one of her bags and pulled out the peppermint cock rings.

Blaise looked at Pansy, stood up grabbing her bags and pulling her out of the rooms. Ginny pulled out her naughty police outfit and show Harry, as Blaise had done before he collected the Ginny's and pulling her out of the room. While that was happening Hermione had snuck up stairs with her bags and placed them on her bed. Hermione jumped slightly as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder kissing her neck.

"dr-Draco I want us to be married before I go all the way with you"

Draco stopped kissing her neck and disappeared through the door. Hermione fell to the ground and cried. 'he hates me now' Hermione thought.

Once Draco left Hermione he went straight to Headmistress office where Bill Weasley was talking to her.

"ah Mr Malfoy what can I do for you?"

" Hermione granger is my mate, head mistress you have the power to marry us do you not?"

"yes I do, you wish to marry her?"

"more than anything and Hermione wants to wait until we are married to be mated and I do not want to force her to mate with me before then. But I want to make it special for her so if it is ok with you if I can get my parents and her parents here tomorrow and can I have premisson to go to London to night and pick up some things?"

"Bill will you accompany Mr Malfoy?"

"of course"


	8. Chapter 8

That night Hermione cried herself to sleep all she could think was how he just walked away from her. Meanwhile Draco had shown up at her parents' house with his parents, he had convinced them to accept him with Hermione and asked Jean and his mother to help find Hermione a wedding dress that she would love and rings and flowers. Boy he had a busy night ahead of him.

Hermione's wedding dress that Jean and Narcissa picked out and hid from Draco was a Vintage 1920's Flapper's Gown (./-Fe7aC4bBBiE/TdYT3ECIZnI/AAAAAAAAD5Y/_gVSuYCvKVs/s640/vin17990967_JPWtQZT3_) and they got her a 1920's Vintage Headdress & Art Deco Delight, by Yulia Kunze (.net/.a/-580wi).

They set up the ceremony to be in the great hall with everyone in Hogwarts as guess, they were asked to wear evening clothes. When Hermione woke to the sound of her mother's voice she was shocked, her eyes opened slowly to find Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Narcissa and her mother all dolled up.

"mum what are you doing here?"

"no questions now just go into the common room then come back to us ok"

"ok"

Hermione walked out of the door to Hermione and down the stairs to the common room where Draco stood holding a single red rose and ring box.

Draco went down on one knee opened the ring box to reveal a princess cut diamond engagement ring (/image-files/engagement_ring_styles_vintage_engagement_).

"Hermione Jean granger will you marry me?"

"you idiot" the first words out of her mouth. "you fucking idiotic Moran I thought you had left me when I said I didn't want to mate until after we were married I thought you hated me"

Hermione walked up to him and slapped him then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"of course I wll marry you"

"today"

"seriously?"

"yes I would not have brought our parents here for no reason. I will meet you in the great hall at 2 o'clock"

Draco slid the ring on her finger then kissed each finger then left. Hermione ran upstairs to get ready; she looked amazing in the 20's era fashion, her hair was pinned back. ((without the flowers)). As she made her way to the great hall she smiled that Draco had done this all for her in less than 16 hours.

"you ready baby girl?" Robert Granger asked his one and only daughter.

"yes daddy"

The doors opened and the wedding march was played and every one stood from their seats and watch Hermione walk down the aisle. Draco stood at the front watching Hermione come closer to him. Once the vows were said and McGonagall said the word they were both waiting for.

"you may now kiss your Bride"

Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Hermione to him into a fiery kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the newly-weds parted the semi ran back down the aisle, after a couple of minutes everyone left the hall so it can be transformed into a reception. Draco had pulled Hermione into the nearest room and once the door was closed he had pushed her against it and kissed her again. where Draco was 6'2 and Hermione was 5'7 his neck started to ache so he moved his hands under her dress took a hold of her milky thighs and hoisted her up so her legs were around his waist.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" Draco said in between kisses.

"i" kiss "love" moan "you" kiss "too" Hermione said back.

'knock, knock'

"mate your mother sent me to take you too to the great hall" Blaise said you could hear the smile in his voice, Draco stood there in defeat he come so close and each time someone interrupts them.

"tonight my dragon" Hermione whispered un hooking her legs and straighten out her dress.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his and led her to the great hall where it had been transformed in the same setting as they yule ball but in gold and white.

"Draco I can't believe you did all of this just to get into my underwear" Hermione joked.

"well you do have some edible knickers" Draco joked back.

"how did you know?"

"I didn't but now I do" Draco spun her around and kissed her.

"boy let go of my daughter or I will hurt you"

Draco pulled back from Hermione to see her parents but she did not like this and pulled him by the neck back down for a kiss. Robert stared at his daughter she had never been on for PDA while Jean was smiling at her daughter and son in-law. The reception was wonderful and everyone enjoyed themselves, once Hermione and Draco had said goodbye to their parents Draco carried her bridal style to the heads dorm. Hermione got out of Draco's arms when they entered the common room.

"go to your room and get ready and I will be there in a moment" Hermione whispered to Draco and ran to her room.

Hermione undress herself so she was only in her under wear then walked to her shopping bags from the day before and pulled out a white silk negligee. ./cm/youandyourweddinguk/images/Xx/marks-and-spencer-bridal-lingerie-medium_ .

Hermione walked slowly into Draco room to see him in only his black silk boxer and looking out of the window. Hermione went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him; she peppered kisses across his back. Draco turned around and picked Hermione up by her thighs so her head was level with his then pressed his lips to hers.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down without his lips leaving hers. Draco climbed onto top of her pressing his body into hers pushing her into the mattress. His hands made their way under her negligee and pulled up to above her breasts.

Hermione sat up and pulled the silk material over her heads giving Draco an eye full of her naked body. She smirked at him and put her hand on the waist band of his boxers, Draco smirked back when Hermione pulled them down and was shocked by the size of him Draco smirked again at her reaction.

"on your hands and knees" Draco ordered and Hermione complied.

Draco gripped her hips and quickly thrusted into her.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Hermione screamed out. Draco stopped and waited for Hermione to get use to him. "Draco you can move now"

That was all Draco needed and started pounding into her. At their peak of pleasure right before they climaxed Draco grabbed a hand full of her curls pulling her up and biting the junction between her neck and her shoulder. Draco released himself into her soaking wet core still trusting into her riding out their pleasure. Draco pulled out of Hermione laid down on the bed only to pull her so she was straddling his waist and slid back into her.

"we are not done yet baby"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione awoke the next day with a smile on her face and felling sore but a good sore. She was snuggled into Draco's side staring at the two rings on her third finger on her left hand. She was married and completely happy. Hermione carefully untangled herself from Draco and put on her discarded silk negligee and made her way to the kitchenette where she made a full English breakfast (sausages, hash browns, bacon rashers, tomato's, baked beans, fried mushrooms and toast). Where they were the top students in their classes and a head their studies, so Head mistress McGonagall allowed them to have Monday away from classes.

Once the food was done Hermione plated it then placed the plates on a large breakfast tray and tea, coffee and juice on another, she levitated the trays to follow her back up the stairs and into Draco's room. Draco woke up as Hermione made her way back into the room, he harden as soon as he saw her.

"I made breakfast" Hermione said sitting on the bed kissing him on the cheek. Hermione moved the food over and Draco was in awe.

"you made all of this?"

"yes I hope you like it, would you like tea or coffee?"

"tea please"

After breakfast Hermione went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Draco came in behind her lifting her up and trusted into her. After some amazing shower sex they took a slow walk to down to the lake. Draco held two blankets in his left hand and had the other intertwined with Hermione, once they arrived they found the perfect spot underneath a large oak tree he laid a blanket on the ground before sitting down.

"Mion come sit with me" Draco said.

Hermione sat in between his legs and snuggled into his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and placed the blanket around them both then started nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" came a familiar voice, the couple turned to see a very red faced Ron Weasley.

"Ron what are you doing here?"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CUDDLING HIM AND LETTING HIM KISS YOU?" Ron grabbed Hermione's raise hand and yanked her off of Draco.

Draco didn't waste any time before lunging at Ron pinning him to the ground growling at him. Within minutes Bill and the rest of the pack was beside him.

"Draco release him" Draco reluctantly let go of Ron and stood back taking Hermione into his arms, Hermione's hands went into his hair rubbing circle calming him down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Ron you do not harm a wolf mate or take them away I have told you this before" bill said in a commanding voice.

"what does this have to do with the ferret?"

"Draco was changed before the war started up and Hermione is his mate"

"Ron why are you here I thought you were in America?" Hermione asked from Draco's

"I'm back I've been recruited by the Chudley Cannons to be the keeper so I rented a one bedroom apartment with my girlfriend"

"that's great Ron" Hermione hugged him causing a growl and arms wrapped around her waist and being pulled back to Draco chest.

"so what she can't hug her friends now" Ron hissed out.

"her friends yes you no" Draco growled.

"fuck you ferret"

"I think Hermione already does" Ginny said coming into the group with Harry. "Ron what are you doing here at Hogwarts?"

"I've come to see the match against slytherin. I got permission from McGonagall so me and Katie can come."

"Katie?"

"my girlfriend"

"what weasley could get a girl" Terry joke earing evil stares from three weasley.

"Terry" Bill said

"Sorry alpha" Terry bent his head in forgiveness.

"Ron?" came a very soft and feminine voice. Everyone turned to see a petite girl about 5'4 her hair was black and in ringlets, her eyes were a crystal blue colour and she was wearing a blood red off the shoulder top, black skinny jeans and ballet flats.

"Katie this is my brother Bill, my sister Ginny, my two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione granger"

"Malfoy" Hermione corrected.

"what?"

"I'm married" Hermione said holing up her left hand along with Draco's.

"guys this is Katie Thompson"

"it's nice to meet you all"


	11. Chapter 11

Three day after the reunion with Ron and meeting Katie was the quidditch match slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Hermione made her way over to the visitors section as requested by Lucius and Narcissa, as she was nearing it she bumped into Katie.

"hello Katie, how are you to day" Hermione asked. Katie turned around with tears running down her face. "what's wrong, what happened?"

"I'm pregnant, I don't know how to tell Ron" Hermione brought Katie into a hug and let her cry it out.

"where is Ron?"

"talking to his sister?"

"Ron will be shocked at first but I can tell you he will not be more happy. How far along are you?"

"6 months"

"how your so tiny?"

"I went to madam ponfery yesterday as I'm been feeling unwell she say the way I'm carrying but Ron is not the father"

"who is?"

"my step father he" Katie took a calming breath "forced me"

"raped?" Katie nodded.

"you need to tell Ron he will understand"

"what will I understand?" Ron asked taking in the scene before him.

"I-i-i-i c-c-cant" Katie stuttered.

"Ron, Katie is 6 months pregnant"

"but we have only been together 3months"

"Ron understand this and don't over react just take care of her" Hermione moved Katie to Ron and whispered in his ear what she had been told, Ron held on to Katie pulling her closer to him.

"Katie why didn't you tell me?" he whispered

"I-I thought y-you would b-break up w-with me" Katie sobbed into his shirt.

"never, I will take care of you and this child ok never doubt that" Ron kissed her on the top of her head. "now we have a match to watch then we will go home ok"

Hermione had walked to the stands and greeted her in-laws.

"hello Narcissa, Lucius how are you?"

"we are fine" Narcissa turned to see Katie and Ron walk through the door. "Katie?"

"auntie cissa?" Katie let go of Ron and ran to Narcissa.

"petal was wrong?" Katie told her everything from begin to end, how it began when her mother died. "oh petal"

"what happen to him now?"

"he was give the kiss, my friend took me to a match that's when I met Ron"

"baby I do have to ask Auntie Cissa?"

"auntie cissa is my godmother"

"what do plan on doing with the child?"

"I can't kill it I can't it is not his fault" Katie started to cry once more.

"I will raise the child as my own. I love Katie and if keeping the child is what she wants then I will support her"

"AND THE MATCH IS STARTING" Dean Thompson called as the game started. They watched how the points added up on each side. "HARRY POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND DRACO MALFOY IS ON HIS TAIL."

"come on Draco" Hermione whispered.

"DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH AT THE SAME TIME. 150 POINTS TO EACH TEAM LEAVING GRYFFINDOR 210 SLYTHERIN 230. SLYTHERIN WINS"

The slytherin house cheered it was the first time in 10 years since slytherin had beat Gryffindor. Hermione made her way down to the pitch to the celebrating slytherin once she found Draco; She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away she whispered into his ear.

"celebrating tonight all night" Hermione bite down on his ear.

"Malfoy" Harry called.

"yes Potter" harry held out his hand.

"good game" Draco held his hand out and they shook hands.

"you too"


	12. Chapter 12

After the game and goodbye Ron took Katie along with Lucius and Narcissa to their flat. He wasn't very happy about having Malfoy's in his home but he did it for Katie. The slytherin were in full party mode and were trying to convince Draco to come to the slytherin dorm for a celebration but all he had on his mind was pounding into his brunette mate. Hermione walked up to the group and snuggled into Draco's arm.

"what's going on here?"

"never mind guys he fuck toy here" Davis said with venom in his voice.

"don't you ever" Draco started.

"are you talking about me?" Hermione asked knowing the answer. "I'm his wife not his fuck toy. Now what have I done to deserve the comment?"

"we are having a celebration in our common room and because of you he not coming"

"Draco go and celebrate with you house oh and 20 points off of slytherin for foul language" Hermione go on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "we will celebrate later in one of the outfits I brought"

"now go I'm going to talk to harry and Ginny" said Hermione untangled herself from him and walking in the direction of her friend.

"man your so whipped" Davis said.

"and when is being whipped a bad thing" Draco smiled following his friend.

"true very true" Draco turned to Davis.

"talk about my wife like that again I will not hastate in killing you"

Meanwhile Hermione had made her way over to harry and Ginny.

"hey I thought Draco would of whisked you away to celebrate?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed at explain what had just happened. "I would of done more than just take points off him I would neuter him"

Harry winced at his wife comment and instinctively covered his manhood.

"am I such a bitch that people think that I'm so controlling" Hermione asked slightly tearing up.

"no the slytherin don't like it because their prince would rather be with a Gryffindor than them. You're not a bitch" Ginny comforted her friend. "on a different note do you know where Ron and Katie went off too?"

"yes I do but I'm not really sure what to tell you it's not my place to"

"oh"

"but Ron gave me this explaining everything" Ginny and Harry read the letter that Hermione gave them, their eyes gave away their feelings.

"Ron said that?"

"yeah, she was so scared to tell him it was heart breaking"

"she will have a ring on her finger by tonight"

"Ginny do you know something that we don't?"

"I do he showed me the ring before the match, he was planning on proposing at the week end"

An hour late Hermione was in the now spare room in the head dorm choosing and outfit to wear for Draco. She had narrowed it down to the naughty nurse and the maid outfit then it hit her. She ran over to her trunk and pulled out her old cheerleading uniform. Hermione started cheerleading when she was 6 she loved the stunts and had carried through the summer but stopped when she went with Harry and Ron. The cheerleading uniform was a forest green, white and gold, it had a pleated skirt and the top was cropped to just above her belly button. Hermione went down to the common room once she was dressed only wearing a thong underneath and started doing stretches. When Hermione was in the middle of a splits when Draco, Blaise and Theo came in.

"holy shit" they all commented as Hermione turned her head and looked at the three boy's. Hermione lifted herself of the ground and smirked a smirk that could put Draco to shame.

"hello Draco" Hermione purred. "run along boys you had yours it's my time with him"

Blaise and Theo smiled turned on their heels and walked back out of the dorm. Draco didn't waste any time in pulling Hermione to him and kissing her with all his might. Within seconds Hermione was on her back on the sheep skin rug her thong was ripped from her body and somehow Draco had managed to get the top of without ripping it. Draco lips were on her nipples suckling and nibbling them.

"oh fuck" Hermione said as her body twitched.

"I plan on" Draco trusted into her, he kept going until both he and Hermione climaxed. After 3 more intense love making in different positions, different places around common room Hermione and Draco were cuddled up back on the rug with a blanket covering the completely naked. "was that one of your coustmes you brought with the girls?"

"no it is was my uniform when I used to do cheerleading"

"you were a cheerleader?"

"yep"

"very sexy you little minx."


	13. Chapter 13

Today students were heading home for the holidays Hermione and Draco were sitting in the heads compartment with Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Millicent. Hermione was sitting on Draco lap thinking back about the last few months, Ron and Katie had gotten married and 3 days ago she gave birth to a bouncing baby boy Adam Ronald Weasley, Ginny announced that she was 2 months pregnant and Hermione found out that she was two weeks pregnant just 3 days ago. Only she and Draco knew and they were waiting until she was out of her first trimester until they told anyone. Christmas was also on her mind as well it would be her first Christmas with Draco and it was within the manor with his and her parents. Narcissa had invited the Grangers to spend Christmas at the manor which they had accepted. Hermione hope so much that her dad would not do anything rash.

"mione whata thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"daddy" Hermione said "I hope he doesn't do anything rash"

"what do you mean? You think he is going to be rude?"

"not rude because daddy is not and even if he was mum would tell him off. No I'm worried about him being overprotective"

"Mion fathers are always protective of the daughters" Draco said kissing the side of her neck.

"I know your dad is going to be like that with Alexia, I can't wait until I can hold her" Narcissa went into the labour early this morning and gave birth only an hour ago. "how are we going to get to the manor?"

"Tiny will transport your parents and us from the leaky cauldron to the manor"

"will Tiny be ok with Bodyguard and Duchess ?"

"who?" everyone bar Ginny, Harry and Draco asked

"the huskies"

"yes Tiny will be fine with them so she has told us"

"Hermione I thought you were a cat lover?" Pansy asked

"yes I am but I love dogs as well, they are so sweet and loveable. So she will be ok with them not that they are badly behaved but Bodyguard is very proactive of Duchess"

"Mion stop worrying" Hermione crossed her arms in defeat. Draco pressed kisses to her neck. "Mion your teasing me so stop pouting or your friends will see what we do behind closed doors"

Hermione moaned as Draco started to suck on her neck.

"guy I don't want to see this" Harry called out.

"shut up" Draco mumbled against Hermione neck.

"well Draco if you want to meet your sister I suggest you move because we are here" Pansy said standing up and colleting her bags.

Hermione stood up bring Draco with her grabbing her bag. Draco grabbed his bag as well and followed her out of the compartment to the platform. As soon as Hermione saw her parents she ran up to them and hugged them.

"nice to meet you again Mr and Mrs Granger" Draco said shaking the hands of his in-laws while Hermione fussed over the two dogs.

"please call me Jean, Draco I insist"

"jean"

"master Draco, Tiny is here" came the voice of a small house elf.

Hermione turned to see this little house elf was dressed in what looked like a child's party dress.

"Tiny this is Hermione my wife and her parents Jean and Robert Granger" Draco introduced " Tiny are you ok with canines?"

"Tiny fine with creatures, why Master ask?"

"Mistress Hermione was worried" Draco answered.

"Tiny fine Mistress Hermieee"

"you can call me mione, if you want"

"thankyou Mistress Mionee"

Hermione went to say something but Draco whispered into her ear.

"Mion allow her to call you that, she will think she has done something wrong"

Once they were in the transported to the manor's sitting room they were met with Narcissa holding a little bundle. Draco walked over to his mother and kissed her one the fore head.

"hello mother, I'm guessing this is Alexia "

"hello my dragon, no this is Athena your father is holding Alexia" Draco stared at his mother very confused. "Athena didn't show up in test but she is identical twin to Alexia"

"congratulations Narcissa"

"thank you my dear, hello again Jean, Robert"

"Hello Narcissa we are going to leave you for this family moment and walk our dogs" Jean and Robert left and Hermione went to leave as well as Lucius wheeled in with the Alexia.

"Mion where are you going?" Draco asked interlacing his fingers with hers.

"to give you a little family time"

"Hermione you do not have to you are family as well. Now come meet your sister in-law" Lucius said setting himself next to his wife.

"may I hold one?" Draco asked. Narcissa smiled and handed Athena to her older brother so she was cradled in his arms. Athena had a thin layer of the malfoy platinum hair but with a streak of black on her left hand side.

"she is so tiny" Draco awed

"Hermione would you like to hold Alexia?" Lucius asked seeing Hermione hands twitching.

"yes please" Hermione made sure that her hand was supporting her sister in-laws neck and the other on the baby's bottom pulled the infant head was resting on her chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione, Jean, Narcissa along with the twins were in muggle London trying to find gowns for the Malfoy annual Christmas Ball which was to be held in two days' time. The twins were 6 days old and they were going to make their début. They were going to be dressed in white tutu dresses Alexia with a silver sash and Athena with a black sash.

Narcissa tried on many dress all different styles and colours then she tried on an Elegant Royal Blue Chiffon Empire Waist gown. Narcissa came out of the dressing room and twirled slowly.

"you look beautiful" Hermione and Jean commented.

"I will get this one to go" she told the manger.

Once she was dressed in her original close Jean tried on an Alberta Ferretti Full length plum gown and fell in love with it. Hermione went into the dressing room next with three gowns a red, a green and black.

Hermione came out in the green princess styled dress.

"this one is not me" Hermione said walking out of the dressing room showing them the dress then walking straight back in, next she came out in a A-line red dress that she didn't like either. Finally Hermione came out wearing a Backless Black Elegance lace dress. "I think this is the one"

Both mothers agreed the dresses were wrapped up, they left the dress shop and went for some lunch. Meanwhile Lucius, Robert and Draco were in Lucius office having a 'man chat'.

"so Lucius my daughter mentioned that you have not always been in a wheel chair so if you don't mind me asking how did you end up paralyzed?"

"straight to the point I like. After the war I went to the minster to pay for my crimes, I was told if I could give the locations to the remaining death eaters they would put me on house arrest. I had just found out that I was going to be a father again so I agree. They allowed me to help them and with all my co-operation they allowed me to go to Hogwarts when I need to. On one event I was in listed for my location spells the death eater did not like my 'betrayal' and sent a hex my way. I fell on to a spike and it broke the nerves making me paralyzed."

" how are you coping?"

"well to be frank I was very pissed off to begin with but I think I'm slowly getting used to it."

"Draco so what do you plan on doing when you leave school?"

"as a Malfoy I have shares in some business so I will be on the chair. I would like to help Mion with her S.P.E.W campaign."

"no what would you want to do as a career?"

"I honestly have no idea. What I had planned on doing when I left before I was changed was a quidditch player but that would take me away from home a lot and I don't want to do that to Mion."

"have you talked to her about this?"

"no"

"well you should. knowing my honey bear she would not let you give up on something you want to do."

"Roberts right son"

'Knock. knock' the door open to reavel Hermione.

"daddy, mum got a phone call while we were out about granddad" Hermione said cuddling into draco. Jean walked in the room with Narcissa pushing the twins behind her.

"what's happened?"

"he want to come and meet Hermione's husband, he wants to come here"

"does he know about Hermione being a witch?" Lucius asked.

"yes he was there when she recived her letter"

"then let him come if he can be here for Saturday he his welcome to come to the ball"

Contortion


	15. Chapter 15

Richard Granger pulled up at the gates of malfoy manor the morning of the ball, the gates opened and he drove up to the front entrance were Hermione was waiting with her parents and Draco. Richard got out of the car and Hermione ran up to him and hugged him.

"Granddad" Hermione squealed.

"Hello Bunny" Richard hugged her back. When Hermione pulled way she led him over to Draco and in side.

"Granddad this is my husband Draco Lucius Malfoy, Draco this is my Granddad Richard Aaron Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Granger" Draco extended his hand. Richard looked at his hand then shook it.

"You sure are a pretty boy"

"Granddad is nice mum and I am going to get dressed, daddy and Draco will show you where to get dressed." Hermione kissed Draco on the lips then walked with her mother down the hallway.

"Right this way" Draco showed both of the male grangers where they were to get dressed. "Mr Granger senior what do you do for a living?"

"I am Chief Constable in the police force, so I am allowed to carry a gun"

"What's a gun?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Dad from what Hermy has told me Draco hasn't been brought up with any non-magical folk"

"Oh well it is a weapon that if you shoot at a person you could kill them" Draco paled.

It was 10 minutes before the guests were arriving and the men were waiting at the bottom of the stair waiting for the women to present themselves. Jean came down first holding Athena then Narcissa holding Alexia and Hermione was the last causing the men's jaws to drop. Hermione walked slowly down the steps her eye connected with Draco's before she got to the bottom Draco held his hand out for her. Once in his arm Hermione kissed him forgetting about her dad and granddad.

About ½ half hours later Hermione was walking around the ball room trying to doge people and find Draco. She had managed to get cut off from him in the mass of people and she wasn't feeling so good.

"Hello Cherie you are za beauty, I zam zir Jacque Dumwer"

Hermione was unsure what to do he seemed to be flirting with her. Jacque wrapped his arms around her waist only to be pulled off a moment later.

"Zis is your chaperone?"

"No I am her husband" Hermione clung to Draco trying to steady herself.

"Draco I'm feeling faint" Draco secured his arms around her waist.

"Baby when was the last time you ate?"

"About lunch time"

"The food will be served soon if you are still not well after that we will call it a night" Draco turned to the French man. "You touch my wife again I will tear your hands from your body"

"who za hell does you zhink you are?"

"I am Draco malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa, and brother to Athena and Alexia. But most of all husband and mate of Hermione Malfoy. Now I think you should leave!"

"iz refuse"

"misty" a house elf appeared.

"master Draco a called misty?"

"could you please take Mr Dumwer to his home"

"misty will" the house elf to the shocked French man hand and disappeared.

"come on Mion lets get seated"

Once seated Hermione rested her hand in Draco's thigh sliding up towards his package. Draco smirked and leant over to whisper in her ear.

"Mion if you don't be careful I will rip that dress of your body and fuck you in front of all these people," Hermione went red and removed her hand "I don't think your father and grandfather will like that do you" he lowered his head and kissed her neck "but when the ball is finished I plan on taking you over and over until we pass out"

"Draco and you think I'm the tease"

Hermione felt Draco's large hand trail along the contours of her spine thanks to the backless dress. Draco and Hermione were very glad the table clothes were floor length and hid what they were doing. Hermione had slipped her foot out of her shoe and was running it up and down his leg. While Draco had slipped his hand inside the back of her dress which was concealed from the guests due to Draco's cloak.

Richard watched his granddaughter from across the round table. She seemed happy and in love with this boy she had married but he saw how possessive he was with her when Jacque flirted with her. He couldn't place his finger on hit but something was not quite right and by the end of the weekend she was going to find out.

The ball finished about 1 am and once all the guest were gone Draco whisked Hermione up to their room where kept his promise to make love to her over and over until they passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Today was Sunday 24th December Christmas eve and Richard had been watching Draco's interaction with Hermione since he arrived there on Friday. He noticed how Draco would growl animalistic if the red headed male came near her even though the guy had a wedding ring on his finger holding a baby, but he knew nothing was as it seemed.

Hermione was currently sitting on the love seat cuddled into Draco's arms while Ron and Katie were sitting on the other, Harry and Ginny on the sofa cuddling Adam and Victorie and Teddy were playing with some Bodyguard and Duchess.

"Draco could I have a word with you before I leave?" Richard asked causing the couple to jump.

"of course sir" Draco lent down to kissed Hermione forehead then got up and followed Richard.

"your granddad is scary" Ron commented.

"I think Draco agrees with that comment he jumps every time granddad speaks"

"does he know that Draco is a werewolf?" harry asked

"no I don't think so I just introduced him as my husband but I think granddad thinks there is something that we are not telling him"

Meanwhile Richard had heard Harry and as soon as the door closed he pinned Draco against the wall and punched him.

"I knew there wasn't something right about you" Draco didn't do anything he but block Richard's fist.

Hermione heard her grandfather shout and went to check on them. She open the door to see Draco up against the walk with a bloody lip.

"GRANDDAD" Hermione shouted running to in front of him protecting him.

"Hermione get away from him he will hurt you he's a werewolf"

Hermione said nothing just moving Draco's arms so she could see the cut on his lip. She wiped the blood of with her thumb then kissed him.

"granddad I know he is a werewolf I'm his mate he could never hurt me"

"the bruises I saw on your hips tell me something different"

"that wasn't from him hurting me we got carried away" Hermione blushed. Richard moved Hermione out of the way and punched Draco in the stomach.

Robert and Lucius were making their way to his office when they came across the scene. Robert went and restrained his dad while Lucius check Draco.

"dad stop what is going on?"

"that monster has taking away my innocent bunny and how could you allow this" but before Robert could speak Hermione cut in.

"grand I love you but if you do not stop you will not only see me for a long time nor will you meet your great grandchild" Hermione cast a healing spell on Draco once healed Hermione throw her arms around him and kissed him. "Sorry my love I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Grandchild" Lucius, Robert and Richard repeated.

"Yes grandchild now if you don't mind Draco and I are going to get back to our guest"

Hermione help Draco up as he was still a little sore then they walked back through the doors. Her friends had heard the whole fight and decided it would be best to stay out of the fight. They watched Hermione help Draco to the love seat then snuggled back into embrace.

"so your pregnant?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

"yes we are but Mion is only about 3weeks along and we wanted to wait until she was out of the first trimester"

"im sorry it just came out"

"its fine Mion I don't mind" Draco laid his hand on her stomach "I didn't hurt you did i?"

"no you didn't"


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke at 5am the next day Christmas day was here. After the fight yesterday Richard had left only leaving with Hermione's word. They young couple were congratulated for their news but Hermione was too upset with her grandfather actions that she went to bed early. Hermione looked down at a sleeping Draco who was cuddled into her stomach she smiled thinking that he would be a wonderful father. Hermione giggled as she felt Draco pepper kisses over her stomach.

"morning Mion" Draco said raising his head to kiss her lips and moved so he was nestled between her legs. Draco's hands went inside of her night gown pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. Draco growled at Hermione when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "you naughty girl"

"says the man not wearing any clothes"

"you notice"

"it's hard not to when I can feel you"

Draco didn't waste any time in thrusting into her knowing she was ready by her scent.

"o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-h" Hermione moaned out.

Draco continued in thrusting into her and when they were about to cum he pulled out. Before Hermione could asked what the hell was he doing he pulled her onto his lap and onto his erection. "Fuck" they both moaned as he took a hold of her hips and bounced her on his lap.

"Hermione dear" a voiced called opening the door that the couple did not hear. The voice belonged to Jean Granger and with her was Robert. Still unaware of the intruders Hermione and Draco climaxed. Draco led down pulling Hermione down onto his chest.

Draco sniffed the air 'oh shit why didn't I smell them before' and opened his eyes to see a very embarrassed Jean and an angry Robert. Hermione felt Draco stiffen and not in the way he should so she open her eyes to see the problem and she saw her parents.

"mum, daddy what are you doing?"

"WHAT ARE WE" he started but Jean stopped him.

"we came to let you know that Narcissa and Lucius want to talk to Draco and we came to talk to Hermione."

"ok let us just get dressed" Hermione's parents left the room she stood up and started pacing "oh no oh no oh no"

"Mion calm down"

"calm down they saw something that parents should never see their child do"

Draco allowed her to pace as he got dressed in some denim jeans and black shirt and he pulled Hermione to him.

"you need to get dressed" Hermione got dressed in a grey off the shoulder top and leggings then they walked out of the room to be met with her parents.

Draco kissed Hermione then walked to find his parents; Hermione looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Hermione I'm beginning to agree with your grandfather about him being too rough with you and it is not safe for you or the baby " Robert said and Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"daddy I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that. If you remember rightly I was on top of him not the other way around. Sex is perfectly ok when you are pregnant as long as it not to rough. My husband always puts mine and the baby's safety before anything so don't even go there."

Hermione turned on her heal and walked down the all in the direction of the living room with her parents walking behind her. Hermione went straight over and kissed Draco on the lips then sat beside him. Draco could feel Roberts eyes on him 'this is going to be a long day'.

After breakfast they went back to the living room to hand the presents out.

"Draco would you like to hand the presents out?" Lucius asked him as Draco got down in front of the tree and passed a present to his father.

"I will pass them to you for you to hand out" Draco smiled and Lucius smiled back.

"this one is for Robert and Jean from cissy and myself" Draco passed it to them then picked up the next this went on until all the presents were giving out and opened. Robert and Jean received engraved wine glasses from Lucius and Narcissa, some books, jewellery and other knick knacks from Hermione and an owl from Draco. Lucius and Narcissa received some DVD's from Robert and Jean and a TV, DVD player from Hermione and Draco. Draco had reiced some muggle books and DVD's from Hermione's parents, the new dream catcher broom and quidditch gear from his parents and Hermione was yet to give him is from her. Hermione had gotten some charms, books and some clothes from her parent, a dragon hide thigh wand strap and some magical books from Draco's parents and the twins, and from Draco she had gotten a jewel in crusted writing journal and a necklace with a clear jewel that would turn baby blue, dark blue, baby pink, dark pink or white depending on if the baby or babies was a boy or a girl or both.

"the light blue and pink mean that there is one child and the darker or white mean twins" Hermione put it on and it turned baby blue"

"a boy we are having a boy" Draco smile picking Hermione up and swinging her around.

"Draco put me down unless you want me to throw up?" Draco put Hermione down on his lap.

"Draco dear I think you forgot one" Narcissa spoke seeing one under the tree.

"I'll get it" Hermione said then handed it over to Draco. "it from me and our son"

Draco unwrapped the A4 sized box to find letters from 6 quidditch teams wanting to sign him after they graduated.

"Mion?"

"I see the way you fly Draco I knew this is something you wanted to do so I called in a favour with the Oliver and Ron. There was scout's at all of the games this term these letters and offers are from Montrose Magpies, Ballycastle Bats, Puddlemere United, Chudley Cannons, Appleby Arrows and the Falmouth Falcons and they want you to meet with them after you graduate."


	18. Chapter 18

They had been back at Hogwarts for about two months now and Hermione has had the strangest feeling that someone is watching her. Hermione was two and a half months pregnant and hardly showing. She was currently in the library doing research for the DADA when everything went black.

Draco and Harry were walking to the library in search of Hermione. When they got to her normal spot they found all her things still on the table but Hermione nowhere in sight.

"Can you smell her?"

"Yes but she been gone for about two hours and there is another scent"

"Hermione wouldn't of left her stuff here something is wrong" Harry pulled out the marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"that isn't right it say Hermione is under the forbidden but how is that possible?"

"there is chambers linking secret tunnels to the shrieking shack, honey duke and other places"

Draco raise his head and let out a loud howl letting his pack know that he need them. Meanwhile Hermione's eyes fluttered open taking in her surroundings she was in a cave? Hermione tried to move but her hands were bound along with her feet.

"well, well, well if it isn't the mudblood you're a wake now" came a feminine voice.

"Astoria Greengrass?"

"you don't deserve to mutter a purebloods name"

"Astoria the war is over why are you doing this?"

"why do you think you bitch? Draco is mine he was supposed to marry me not you he will be happier when you are gone" Astoria raised her wand.

"Astoria please don't do this" Hermione covered her stomach with her knees as in protecting her son.

"give me a reason not to I dare you to"

"I'm pregnant"

The pack was turned up with their mates

"Draco why call us here?" Bill asked then noticed Harry "Harry?"

"Hermione has been taken. The map Harry has says she is under the forbidden forest"

"Did you recognise the scent?"

"No it was masked somehow"

"Bill you have to zave her" fleur said holding the sleeping two year old to her chest.

"we will my love"

Pansy and Millicent looked at each other.

"we are not entirely sure but we think the person you will be looking for is Astoria Greengrass. She has always had a crush on you Draco and Daphne has been very worried about her" With that Draco, Harry and the pack set out.

-()-

"PREGNANT" Astoria shouted "no you can't be he wouldn't touch filth like you. Not when he could have me"

Hermione flinched as Astoria hit her with an object that felt like a belt. Hermione brought her knees to her chest to protect her stomach.

"Crucio" Hermione felt the pain run through her body 'Draco hurry up' whispered that's when she heard Draco howled as he ran to her. Draco scooped her in his arm and began nuzzling her neck.

"Protego" Harry casted blocking Astoria's attack.

"Draco get away from the fifthly mudblood you belong to me" she hissed out as Theo and Blaise held her in place.

"I don't belong to you now tell me what you did to her" he growled back

"only what she deserve for getting in my way. You are mine and she lied "

"what did she lie about?" Theo asked

"she said she was pregnant with Draco's child but she is not she cant be he wouldn't touch her"

"ms Greengrass you realise you will be going to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse"

" no I will not because Draco will save me"

Draco stared at her with hate in his eyes, he walked over to her still holding an now unconscious Hermione in his arms.

"I hope you rot for what you have done to Hermione and if she or my son is not ok I will kill you" he growled out. "you little piece of shit"

"Draco Hermione needs to go the hospital wing" Harry reminded him.

Draco transfigured his wand into a broom along with Harry and flew to the Madam Ponfery. Once there she rushed to Hermione side and began to heal her. After 4 hours of healing she stopped.

"is Hermione ok?"

"she will be fine, Hermione is a fighter and so is your child. I have given her a sleeping potion to help her rest and she should be able to leave tomorrow"


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone watched Hermione's eyes flutter open and sighed with relief. One of Draco's hands was resting on her stomach and the other in her hair.

"it Scorpius ok" Hermione asked

"yes he is fine" Draco said kissing her on the forehead then her lips.

"Scorpius?" everyone asked.

"our son Scorpius Leo Malfoy" Draco announced

"we were mucking around with names and Scorpius stuck" Hermione explained. "like James Sirus Potter"

"everyone has their ideal names, I like the name Tyler for our son" Millicent said rubbing her stomach.

"junior" Pansy said.

"Emily" Tracey answered

"Aurora" Neiva, Seamus mate answered.

"so I have 6 pregnant students here?" came the Voice of Professor McGonagall "Bill this will not be good on the school"

"I'm sorry but they had to mate I had told you"

Hermione and Draco had said their goodbyes and went to the heads dorm. Once there Draco picked her up and carried her to their bed he rested his forehead against hers.

"Mion you scared me so much I thought I had lost you forever" Hermione ran her hands through the hair to carm him.

"Draco we are ok Madam Ponfery said that we are fine"

"would you mind if you don't let you leave my leave my sight?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Draco you can't do that I'm not in cable of doing things on my own"

"Mion I know you're not I want to keep you safe. I don't know what I would do without you"

He whispered then started kissing her with a bit of force until she was laying on the bed with Draco on top of her. His lips travelled from her lips down her neck nipping as he went. Hermione smiled recognising his need for comfort she brought her hand and intertwined her fingers in his blonde locks. Draco pulled her leggings down her legs and gently peeled her jumper off leaving her in her black sheer under wear. Hermione smiled once again and looked up at his lust filled eyes.

"you my dragon are in far too many clothes"

Draco chuckled and stood up taking his clothes off before climbing on top Hermione kissing her again. Draco's hands skimmed over Hermione's body slowly moving the he under wear off of her. Draco lined his erection with Hermione core then as he thrusted into her he kissed her again. Hermione reacted straight away to the kiss and using her hand pulled him closer to her. They moved in rhythm until Hermione and Draco climaxed.

"Mion don't ever leave me please" he pleaded his voice was muffled as his face was buried in between her breast.

"I wont"


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione walked down the hall on her way to potions with Draco by her side. It was May and she was 5 months along in her pregnancy and Draco only left her side when he had quidditch, class and of course toilet breaks. Draco was carrying her bag as well, yes Hermione thought it was sweet and yes she loves him but I was beginning to piss her off.

Once they arrived Hermione went straight over and sat next Harry and Ginny. Draco looked slightly hurt but placed her bag on her desk then walked over to Blaise and Theo.

"Mione are you ok and why aren't you sitting with Draco?" Harry asked.

"I love him but he is being overly protective and he will not even let me carry my own bag"

"Hermione" harry started.

"Yes" Hermione asked Harry hasn't called her Hermione for years only when he was being serious.

"He loves you and after the incident with Astoria I kind of guest that he wouldn't let you out of his sight. If it was Gin I would be the same, I am the same."

Class still had not started so she stood up and walked over to Draco. Draco looked worried but when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him causing him to relax.

"Ahem. Mrs Malfoy if you could take your seat" Professor Slughorn asked entering the room.

Hermione went to go over to her table when Blaise got out of his chair and went gathered her bag and brought it to her before sitting next to Harry. Hermione thanked him before sitting next to Draco her hands intertwined with his.

"Now a month ago we created Veritaserum which is what?" Hermione hand up shot up and Draco chuckled. "yes Mrs Malfoy?"

"Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum that is most commonly used in interrogation. It renders the drinker unable to lie."

"Very good now we will be testing on each other" Draco raise his hand. "Yes Mr Malfoy"

"This potion has never been giving to a woman with child so my question is it safe for them to drink?"

"I don't see why it would cause any harm to them"

"But you don't know for sure?"

"Draco" Hermione said with a warning tone in her voice. Draco said nothing he just placed his hand on her stomach.

"Mr Malfoy if you any of the other fathers in the room are not comfortable with you wives not taking it I will excuse them but if they want to they can I cannot stop them. I will be putting you in teams of 6."

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Potter, Potter, Zabini and Nott." "…"

The group moved to an empty class room.

"It's a bit like truth or dare with the dare" Harry commented.

"We have been given 6 questions to ask and we need to record them." Hermione said holding the parchment. "Question (1 what is your most rewarding action at Hogwarts? Punching Draco"

Everyone laughed then Harry continued. "Meeting the Weasley's"

"Being bitten by professor Lupin" Draco was next as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Being bitten" Theo answered.

"Being bitten" Blaise answered.

"Learning the bat bogey hex" Ginny answered.

"How come mine is the only non-violent one?" harry asked taking the parchment off of Hermione. "Question (2 what would you change about your time at Hogwarts? I would be less known"

"Not seeing beyond the pureblood, half blood, muggle born thing and mostly how I treated Mion" Draco whispered.

"To take muggle studies" Theo said.

"Not tease Pansy so much" came from Blaise.

"Going out with Dean"

"Going to the yule ball with Krum" Draco growled at Hermione's before taking the parchment off of Harry and read out the third.

"Question (3 what is your greatest fear before the second war and now? Before it would be my mother being killed and after being bitten Hermione being killed as well. Now being a bad father and losing Hermione.

"Before would be dying, now if something happened to Millicent" Theo said.

"Being made to become a deatheater, now losing Pansy"

"Muggle clowns, still is muggle clowns they creep me out" Ginny said with a shiver.

"Flying then and flying now"

"Dementors and now losing Ginny" Draco passed Theo the parchment.

"Question (4 what you are going to do once you leave Hogwarts? Become a professor"

"Become a healer" came from Blaise.

"Be a chaser for the Holyhead harpies but I know that is not going to happen" Ginny said sheepishly.

"Why baby if you want to do that I will support you" Harry urged.

"I want to raise my son. I don't want to miss a thing" she said determined then Hermione carried on.

"To carry on my S.P.E.W campaign and write"

"I don't know" Harry answered "I wanted to be a Aurar but now I am not sure"

"Become the seeker for Chudley Cannons"

"So you decided on the cannons?" Blaise asked

"Yeah they were all good offers but I want to be a Cannon. I'm not too sure that orange is my colour though" he chuckled.

Theo passed the parchment to Blaise.

"Question (5 if you can produce a protronus what is it? I have not tried but we are learning it in DADA tomorrow"

"A horse" Ginny

"An otter" Hermione

"A stag" Harry

"I don't know" Draco

"I've tried but it didn't take shape" Theo said.

"When did you try?" Hermione asked.

"Before the war"

"Your memory may not be strong enough but like Blaise said we are doing it in DADA tomorrow"

Ginny took the parchment off of Blaise and read out the last question.

"Question 6) if you could ask someone in the your group anything who and what would it be? Ok Draco why was picking on Hermione so important to you?"

"It was the only time my father praised me"

"Blaise why did you save me when I fell off of the moving stairs in 6th year ?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are a kind and beautiful woman that kept Drake on his toes and you never treated me like the others when we were working on assignments or if we bumped into each other."

"Hermione, why do you have a Greek letter tattooed on your neck?" Harry asked.

"Well one it is not a Greek letter it is a Greek symbol for Leo the lion, I have it as my star sign in Leo"

"Harry do you love the fame you get?" Draco asked he had always wondered.

"No I hate it I wish people did not notice me"

"Hermione please don't be offended but why are you a know it all?" Theo asked.

"Well I was coming into a place that was all knew and I knew after reading a couple of books that I would be classed as unworthy of being at Hogwarts so I did my best to prove that I was and am as good as everyone else"

"Hermione, why do you mutter in another language sometime and what language is it?" Blaise asked

"My mother's side is Greek and I've been taught it growing up and it is a way of venting without people knowing what I'm venting about"


	21. Chapter 21

'Happy thoughts' Draco thought as the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's walked into the defence against the dark arts room. The desks were gone and the chairs were pushed to the side of the room. Bill was standing at the front of the classroom waiting to start his lesson. Once all seated Bill spoke.

"To my knowledge half of this class can perform a protronus charm. If you can stand in the middle one at a time and shows the group, Harry can you start?"

Harry stood up and produced a stag, then Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Hermione.

"I would like you 5 to help your peers while I speak with Professor McGonagall, Hermione I'm leaving you in charge" with that he left the room. Hermione stood up and began to speak.

"We need you to think of your happiest memory. Once you got it think of how it made you feel. Now Blaise would you like to go first?"

"Expecto Patronum" Blaise spoke and thought of the first time him and Pansy kissed. Everyone watched as white sparks came from his wand. The sparks turned into a proud hawk that flew around the room.

Next up was Pansy, she thought of the same thing as Blaise but when she said the spell it did not form.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing when it doesn't take shape it means the memory is not strong enough. The first time I tried I thought of my first day at Hogwarts but that wasn't enough"

Pansy thought again, the first time Blaise said 'I love you' then she said the spell, this time a white sparrow flew from her wand.

After some time Draco was the last one, he stood in the middle of the room trying to think of his happiest memory. 'Hermione accepting me'

"Expecto patronum" a couple of sparks came out.

"Drake, think harder" Blaise urged him. 'Hermione telling me she loves me'

"Expecto patronum" stronger sparks but nothing formed.

"Draco think of the first time you held Amelia and Athena" Hermione spoke out.

Draco remembered how the hand grabbed his fingers in their tiny hands and how the cooed at him.

"Expecto patronum" this time a small creature appeared from the white sparks in the forms of a white ferret. "You have to be kidding me"

Everyone apart from Draco and Hermione chuckled. He stared into her eyes for a brief moment before leaving the room. Hermione saw embarrassment flash in his eyes. She collected her bag and followed him out of the room.

"Stop it this moment and you all receive detention tonight" Bill said as he entered the room. "He did not laugh when you and I thought you were old enough to be mature. Yes he was changed into a ferret by professor moody and yes his protronus is a ferret but there is no need for this behaviour. I expect each one of you to apologies to him"

Meanwhile Hermione had tracked Draco down. He had made it all of the way back to the heads dorm and was currently sitting on the window seat. Hermione dropped her bag and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"why a ferret?" Hermione smiled and kissed his head once more.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was 8 ¾ months along in her pregnancy with most of the members of the packs mates had already giving birth along with Ginny.

Fleur Weasley gave birth to her second child Dominique Weasley on May 28th.

Pansy Zabini gave birth to Junior Blaise Zabini on June 6th.

Millicent Nott gave birth to Tyler Thomas Nott on June 10th.

Tracey Boot gave birth to Emily Taylor Boot on June 10th.

Neiva Finnigan gave birth to Aurora Millie Finnigan on June 19th.

Ginny Potter gave birth to James Sirus Potter on the June 30th.

Today was July 10th and graduation, like many before them had to stand up in front of their families and friends and receive their diploma. Hermione was very nervous not only does she have to stand up in front of everyone as head girl but she has to do it while pregnant. Yes the parents were told of the situation so they would be less shocked but it didn't help Hermione.

The graduation cap and gown was a black pointy hat with black gown under that Hermione wore a blood red jersey wrap maternity dress and red ballet flats. She sat nervously waiting her name to be called.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco kissed her hand before going up on the stage and received his diploma.

"Hermione Malfoy" 'this is it' she thought standing up and walking/waddling to professor McGonagall.

"Congratulations" they shook hands.

"Thank you" Hermione moved to sit back down when she felt liquid rush down her legs. "Draco"

Draco rushed to her side.

"My waters broke" shocked gasps went around the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Well it either my waters breaking or I wet myself which I haven't done since I was three" Hermione snapped.

Madam Ponfery rushed to Hermione's side just as Hermione had a contraction.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing Mr Malfoy" Draco bent down and picked Hermione bridal style before following the kind healer.

"Sorry" Hermione called out as Draco carried her out of the room.

Jean, Robert, Narcissa and Lucius followed the children out of the great hall with 7 month old Athena and Alexia sat on their father's lap. 45 minutes later the graduation was finished and their friends made their way to the hospital wing to see how Hermione was doing. They were met with a very loud scream and several curses, Robert, Narcissa and Lucius were waiting outside with the twins asleep in a double silver cross pram.

"How's she doing?" Ginny asked holding James to her chest.

"Well she began pushing about 5 minutes ago" Narcissa said.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Draco was sitting behind Hermione holding her hand while Jean was wiping her fore head and encouraging her.

"One last push Hermione" with that Hermione pushed with all her might not a minute later a cry was heard.

Madam Ponfery placed the baby boy onto Hermione's chest and made sure he was touching some exposed skin. Madam Ponfery preformed a cleaning spell on Hermione and the children before the rest of the room. Hermione brought her arms around her son and pulled him closer, if that was even possible while Draco cuddle both of them. Scorpius started to fuss into Hermione's chest so she pulled down the front of her hospital gown and brought Scorpius to her nipple. He latched on and began to feed. Hermione stroked his cheek whispering her love to him and Draco.

Jean had tears in her eyes seeing her first grandchild she quietly sneaked out of the room giving the little family to have their moment.

-()-

Everyone looked up when they heard the door open and Robert rushed to his wife side.

"We have a healthy grandson; we might need to wait a little to go inside Hermione's feeding him" After 10 minutes jean stuck her through the door. "Sweetpea are you up for some visitor's?"

The answer was yes but Harry stopped everyone other than the Granger's and the Malfoy's from going in.

"Let them have a family moment we can see them later"

Robert stared in amazement as he watched his only daughter hold his grandson. Even as a new born Scorpius looked so much like Draco but had Hermione's nose and cupid bow lips. You could see a curl of platinum blond hair on his head instead of straight like every other Malfoy.

"Daddy, mum, Cissa and Lucius may we introduce Scorpius Leo Malfoy" Hermione said proudly.


	23. Chapter 23

Today Draco was meeting with the coach and manger of the Chuddy cannons. He was bringing Hermione and Scorpius with him for support. Scorpius is 4 weeks old and is hands down the most laid back child they have ever met. They were all dressed up for the meeting Draco in his black shirt with an emerald green tie, black slacks and black Italian shoes, Hermione wearing a grey pencil dress with a red cardigan and black swede flat boots and Scorpius was dressed in miniature version of Draco's outfit he was placed in a black sling. They entered the build and were met with two men in black suits.

"Draco Malfoy, what a pleasure to finale meets you" they shook his hand "this must be your lovely wife Hermione and son. What is his name?"

"Nice to meet you to Mr Johnson and Mr Wingfoot" he shook their hands "And his name is Scorpius"

"What a strapping name for a handsome boy and call us Deion and Dario. Why don't we move this to our office and we can discuss your contract?"

They walked through the stadium grounds until they got to a large office with large sofa facing to arm chairs. Deion and Dario sat down on the armchairs while Draco and Hermione sat down on the sofa with a sleeping Scorpius.

"Let me start by saying thank you for picking us to play with we know you have been very wanted. To our knowledge and back ground check that you were turned into a werewolf before the war started yes?" Dario spoke and Draco froze. "Draco we only need to now for safety reason"

"Well your information is correct but as I am a part of a pack so I cannot take some potions as it will affect the rest. I am taking wolf bane to supress the transformation but when my alpha can I need to go."

"Yes Ron's brother is the alpha is his not?"

"He is"

"Now on for the rest of your contract,

Your wage will be 20,000 gallons a match and there are about 10 matches in a year.

We train 3 days a week 10-4 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's but if we have a match coming up it will be 5 days 9-5.

Your contract last for 4 years, after then you can retire or renew.

Perks of the job are;

Your family will be given VIP pass to each game.

Accommodation for you wife and child/ren on overseas matches.

What are your thoughts?"

"Brilliant when do I start?"

"Ha, ha that's great to hear all you have to do is sign and you can start next Monday" (its Wednesday) "we will give you the list of equipment that might come in handy"

Draco signed the contract (he had already looked over the main bulk of it at Hogwarts when Hermione gave him his Christmas present) and took the list off of Dario; they said their goodbyes and headed off to the diagon ally. They walked into the number one quidditch store in England.

"Mr Malfoy was a pleasure it is to see again. Would you like to see our latest products?" the store manager asked.

"That would be great Mr Brown" he led them to the back room.

"Are you related to Lavender Brown by any chance?" Hermione asked the older man.

"Yes she is my little princess my baby girl. If I'm not mistaken you were Miss Hermione Granger from her house?"

"Yes I am, is there any changes in her condition?"

"No she is still in a coma."

After Draco got what he needed/wanted from the shop they went to muggle London to visit Hermione parents practice. They were taking them out of dinner to celebrate Robert's birthday and Hermione was a bit nervous as Richard was coming and she had not spoken to him since Christmas.

They walked into the waiting room where they were greeted by a young receptionist.

"Hermione Granger is that you?" she squealed causing Scorpius to wake.

"Millie Parks?" Hermione asked bouncing him up and down as Draco untied the sling and passed Hermione Scorpius blanket. Hermione draped it over her shoulder shielding Scorpius and her chest from view then began feeding him.

"Yes its Millie I haven't seen you in ages, so who are the two handsome men, hey?"

"Millie this is my husband Draco Malfoy and my son Scorpius, Draco this is one of my best friends from primary school Millie Parks."

"Nice to meet you Ms Parks"

"Oh please call me Millie"

"Only if you call me Draco"

"Of course" Millie said trying hard not to flirt with the handsome man in front of her 'I have a boyfriend and he is married to my best friend'. "So are you still Granger or did you change to Malfoy"

"I am now Hermione Jean Malfoy" Hermione answered.

"I can't believe you have a child and you are married. Did you hear about Missy Telnet?"

"No isn't she the one that used to pick on me? What happened is she ok?"

"Yes she was and no she not she went and got herself pregnant by two different guys slag. Any way my boyfriend and I are having a dinner party next week and I would love for you two come"

"We would love to" the phone started to ring.

"Ok I better get back to work" with that she went behind her desk.

Robert walked out of his office to see the unforgettable platinum blonde hair of his son in-law and his daughter burping Scorpius, he had just finished with is last client of the day at 2pm. They were closing early due to his birthday. Robert walked over to the waiting room.

"Pumpkin" he said bending down kissing her forehead then shook Draco's hand. "Draco"

"Happy birthday Robert" Draco said

"Happy birthday daddy" Hermione said wiping milk off of Scorpius chin. "Scorpius do you want a cuddle from grandpa?"

"Come hear little man" Robert took Scorpius off his mother, cuddled him to his chest and spoke to Hermione. "Your mother has one more patient then we are done. Where are we going?"

"We are going to a little Greek restaurant Narcissa and I found the other day. The food there is delicious"

Ten minutes later Jean finished and changed in the bathroom along with Robert while Hermione transfigured a spare chair into a car seat and strap it into Robert's car.

"Baby is this thing safe?" Draco asked as he held Scorpius in his arms and giving the car a worried look while Hermione was strapping the car seat in to the middle/back seat.

"Draco its safe I've been in here hundreds of times before now hand me Scorpius and get into the car" Hermione ordered.

"Pumpkin what is the matter?" Robert asked looking between Hermione who was hanging out of his car and Draco protectively holding his grandson.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy hand me my son then get in the fucking car" Hermione hissed not really realising her parents were there.

"But it doesn't look safe"

"Draco if you get your fucking ass in this fucking car you will not be fucking me for 4 months got it"

"4 months that's not fair"

"Then get in the fucking car" Hermione climbed out the car taking Scorpius out of Draco's arms and placed him in the car.

"Get in now" Draco, not wanting to anger her further, climbed into the car.

"That's something a father doesn't want to hear from his daughter" Robert said to Jean.

"Honey" Jean said kissing him before climbing into the passenger's seat.

Once they arrived at the Greek restaurant, they gave the name and were shown to the table where Richard was waiting for them. Richard stood up and greeted his son and daughter in-law then turned to Hermione. He started at the child in her arms, he looked like Draco but he could see his granddaughter in the child.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what happen at Christmas"

"Granddad it's not me you have to apologise to" Richard turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry for my actions, Hermione is my only granddaughter but I can see that she is happy"

"Sir it's in the past now"

"Thank you now who is this?"

"Granddad I would like you to meet Scorpius Leo Malfoy"

"He is beautiful. Robert shall we order first then you have your presents or presents then order?"

"Order, eat then presents"

Everyone sat down, ordered their food then began to eat after they had finished the meal and the presents were given out Scorpius got fussy while Richard was holding him.

"Oh my, is he a fussy child?" Richard asked.

"No he very laid back, he is hungry"

Hermione got a blanket from his changing bag and draped it over her shoulder while Richard handed Scorpius to Hermione. As Scorpius began to feed a waiter came over.

"I'm going to need you to reframe from doing that here"

"My son is hungry and there wasn't a problem when I came here with my mother in-law why now"

"Miss I'm not going to argue with you stops what you are doing or you will have to leave"

"I want to see your manager" Draco growled out

"There is no need for that"

"Gabrielle"

A young lady in her 20's came over.

"Oh hello Draco what can I do for you?"

"This member of staff has told my wife to stop feeding my son if not she will have to leave. I don't aspirate his attitude and it is not like my wife is not covered"

"I'm so sorry Draco for his disrespect. I can a sure you that it won't happen again" Gabrielle shooed the waiter away. "Your dinner is on the house and tell you mother I said hello"

With that Gabrielle went off, the Granger's and Malfoy's left the restaurant and went back to Hermione's parents' home for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione had found out the reason why Draco new the managers' name, Narcissa had invested some money into the business when it was first starting. Gabrielle mother was a muggle born witch and Narcissa was good friends with.

Walking down diagonally with a 3 month old Scorpius in his sling got stares from most pure-blooded witches and wizard.

"Don't worry dear they are just worried about the unknown" Narcissa said trying to put her daughter in-law at ease while pushing her 10 month old twins. "So what would you like to wear to Draco's first match?"

"I'm not too sure but Draco has brought a miniature uniform for Scorpius to wear"

"How about a dress?"

"I think it would be too windy for a dress, I could wear one of Draco's jerseys, leggings and my boots"

"Whatever you feel most comfortable in dear"

"Narcissa do you think I dress to down to be a part of the Malfoy's?" Hermione asked.

"No my dear where did you get an idea like that?"

"I just hear it off of people when I walk anywhere"

"Don't listen to them as I said before they are worried about the unknown"

"Are you coming to the match?" Hermione asked as her phone rang "sorry"

"Hello"

"_Hey mione its Ron, malfoy has just ran out of practice and we can't find him_"

"Oh was he called by Bill?"

"_I don't think so he saw zabini and followed him" _

"Oh then he might have been called I'll phone him and find out. Thanks for letting me know bye"

"_Bye"_

Hermione quickly dialled Draco's number.

"_Hello"_

"Draco?"

"_No Hermione this is Theo"_

"Is Draco with you?"

"_Yeah he is a bit busy through_"

"I need to talk to him"

"_But_"

"No buts Theo I need to talk to him"

"_Drake, Hermione wants you_", "_Mion are you ok?"_

"Yeah I got a call from Ron your team was confused when you ran out of practice"

"_Oh I did tell Dario that it was an emergency but I would be back for the match"_

"Someone has been bitten haven't they?"

"_Yeah we are taking her to Bill's"_

"Her as in girl?"

"_Yeah her name is Ayame Zabini, Blaise's little sister. I love you but I'm sorry I do have to go bye"_

"Love you too bye" Hermione ended the call and turned to her mother in-law. "I didn't know Blaise had a sister"

"Ayame is Blaise's twin but she didn't go to Hogwarts"

It was 30 minutes into the match and the VIP's and family of the players were seated or walking around the room. Hermione walked in holding Scorpius and saw a 6 1/2 month pregnant Katie holding Adam walk in so she made her way over to them.

"Hello Katie, hi Adam" she cooed at the 10 month old.

"Hey Hermione, hello Scorpius"

"Have you found out what this little one is?"

"The name should give you a hint, Rose Katie Weasley"

"Oh a baby girl, oh no I already feel sorry for her"

"Because of Ron's over protectiveness?" Katie asked already knowing the answer.

Katie placed adam into his push chair and Hermione handed Scorpius over for a cuddle.

"Yep"

"Yeah me to, his words and I quote 'I will kill any boy that come within 3 miles of her' so I said then I will be raise my children alone with you in jail so he said ok not kill but he will beat"

" I think all daddy's are the same with their baby girls …" Hermione spoke but stopped as she saw a woman she had never seen before.

She had straight black hair that went down all the way to her bottom, her eyes were a pale green and her skin was sun kissed. On her skin however were scratches and bites. She was dressed in a silver backless dress with silver heels. Blaise and Pansy walked in behind her with Junior. Blaise kissed Hermione and Katie on the cheek then turned to the woman.

"Hermione, Katie this is my sister Ayame, Ayame this is Hermione Draco's wife and you know Katie but she is now Bill's brothers wife"

Ayame wrinkled her nose. ( there was ten minutes left of the game)

"So you are the bitch that stole my Draco?"

"No I'm the wife and mate of Draco and I have had enough of girls saying that I stole their Draco, he is not any of yours he is mine and I have the ring and bite marks to prove it." Hermione was really getting pissed off today she had 3 girls come up to her. Ayame growled. "You will find your mate soon enough. I want to be your friend so start over?"

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" with that she pushed Hermione.

Hermione stumbled backward falling over the railing into the pitch. Hermione screamed before blacking out.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco had caught the snitch he smiled before hearing;

"Malfoy" Ron called

Draco turned to where the red head was pointing and to his horror Hermione was falling. Draco didn't waste any time in catching her. Draco was lighting quite diving towards his mate. Once she was safe in his arms the crowd cheered and he felt relief wash over him. He kissed her forehead reassuring Him that she was safe. He flew over to the medi witch and got her check over.

"Is she ok?" Draco aske Healer Tabby

"She fine Mister Malfoy she passed out due to fear it was her minds way of calming her down" she explained.

Blaise rushed down to the medi wing with a very upset Scorpius and his sister, wife and son and Katie behind him. Once they entered the room Draco took a protective stance and growled at Ayame backing her away from Hermione then he turned to Blaise.

"Drake I didn't think that she would do that sorry" Blaise said.

Draco let out a loud howl alerting the pack for an urgent meeting and that he was bring Hermione and Scorpius and Pansy and Junior.

"Draco is she ok? if you need to go that is fine and to let you know we won" Dario rushed into the room then back out.

"Blaise please carry Scor and Katie please let Harry and Weasley that she is safe" Draco asked through gritted teeth as gathered Hermione into his arms once more and then all aparented to the meeting place.

Bill was waiting for them as they arrived and was worried when he saw Hermione knocked out. Draco dropped to the ground of the meadow laying her down. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she took in the scene before taking Scorpius from Blaise and began comforting him. Ayame watched with anger filled eyes as Draco kissed her on the lips every couple of minutes. Once everyone turned up Draco growled out.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?"

"She took you from me and she had to pay" she said simply.

"You have a fucking mate. I am not yours I am Hermione's" Draco was pissed off he went right up to her "I do not harm females but if you ever touch her again I will rip you to shreds got that"

"Enough" Bill intervened

"Ayame you never to attack another's mate no matter that you feelings are to them. Draco is correct and has every right to protect his mate and tell you off as he is beta and you will respect that" Ayame bent her head down in respect of Bill as alpha. Hermione stood up with Scorpius in her arms and cuddled into Draco. "Ayame as long as you are going to be spoilt you are not allowed to go anywhere without one of us as a chaperone outside your home"

With that the Draco took his family home, Hermione put a now sleeping Scorpius into his crib she moved into hers and Draco's room. Once she had only on foot in the door Draco pulled her to his body and kissed her with pure hunger and lust. She was stripped of her clothing and pinned against the wall his lips trailed down her neck. Hermione let out a moan as he entered her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck trying to get closer to him. Draco continued pounding into her until the both came. He turned around so that he was the one against the wall before sliding down it with his erection still in Hermione.

After another intense love making Hermione went into the nursery while Draco walked to his father's office to use the floo. Draco walked into the room, without knocking, and was confused then horrified by the sight. Narcissa was straddling Lucius in his wheelchair luckily for Draco both dressed but she was bouncing up and down. When they noticed him she hid her head in Lucius neck before Draco ran out of the room.

Hermione was sitting in the antique rocking chair that was facing the large window holding Scorpius to her breast as he suckled greedily. She gently caressed his cheek while singing.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Draco had come into the room half way through the song. It was the first time that he had heard her sing and she sounded like an angel. Draco snuck over to Hermione as quietly as he could until he was right behind her. He saw that Scorpius was still feeding and he smirked remembering the taste. Draco lowered his lips to the back of her neck causing her to jump.

"Haven't you had enough?" Hermione said again knowing the answer.

"Of you never" He said taking a seat on the window seat and watched his son still feed. "I walked in on mother and father"

"Doing what?" Hermione asked looking up from Scorpius at Draco and by the look on his face told her everything. "Oh"

"Why would they..." he started.

"Draco your parents are just like you and I, their desires need to be met and you know that having sex his how you and your sisters came to be"

"I know that it's just that they shouldn't"

"I'm going to stop you again, Alexia and Athena are only 10 months old and I've accidently walked in on my parents so it nothing new at least they didn't tell you that they were talking to Santa"

**(i accidently have walked in on my parents and they told me they were talking to santa)**


	26. Chapter 26

Today is Christmas eve and Two days ago was Alexia and Athena's 1st birthday. Narcissa had gone all out for the party everything was white, pink and purple, the cake was a three tiered with pink and purple butterflies and the decorations were butterflies.

Lucius sat in his wheelchair smack dab in the middle of the room that had held the party looking horrified by the left over decorations. Draco smirked as he entered the room holding Alexia and Athena.

"Why pink and purple son why?"

"Father they are girls and mother never had a chance with me so I think she would go over the top"

Draco placed his sisters on their play mat; Athena was dressed in a purple tutu while Alexia was in a pink tutu that they had gotten off of Andromeda and Teddy.

"She did always want a girl now she has two"

"are you ok with girls?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I love them but the worry is when they get interested in boys. What about you son what is Hermione has a girl next?"

"no little snot nose brat will be anywhere near her"

"that what Robert thought before you came along. Well there is nothing to worry about yet as she is not pregnant yet"

"dada" Alexia called tugging on to Lucius leg.

"Come on angel" he said pulling her on to his lap Alexia while as Athena tugged at Draco's trousers.

Draco lifted Athena over his head making her giggle before kissing her on the cheek.

"Any boy that comes near you will have to deal with me first" Draco whispered into her ear causing her giggle and grab "what is it with you missy and hair?"

"It because you have very soft hair, I love your hair" Hermione said coming in to the room with a 5 month Scorpius who had his head on his mother's shoulder playing with her curls. She walked over to him and ran her hands through his hair. "If I was told before the war that I would see both of you holding baby girls in tutu's I would have laughed in their face"

"oh shhh Mion" Draco said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Draco next week you have three weeks off, don't you?"

"yes"

"Christmas day I want to go with my parents to Greece to see mum's side of the family for two weeks and I want you and Scorpius to come with me"

"if that is what you want then yes"

"yay I have already got you and Scorpius a passport and the tickets I'm going to pack" Hermione said skipping out of the door with Scorpius.

Watching Athena yaw Draco told Lucius that he was going to pop her to bed then go pack. Upon entering his room he saw Scorpius laying in the middle of their empire sized bed with pillows barricading him in while Hermione folding baby grows and placing them in a large travel trunk with wheels. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"so you sexy minx already bought the tickets?"

"yep, I knew you would say yes. Tomorrow mum and daddy are going to put our bags in the trunk as we will spend the night their so we can go early in the morning " Hermione smiled while packing in some bibs.

"We will be going on the hydroplane"

"Its aeroplane and you better start packing"

Once finished packing Draco took their bags down to the main floo fireplace as they were going to floo over to the granger's tomorrow night.

-2days time skip-

Hermione woke up on Boxing Day in her old room, she smiled as Draco snuggled his body into hers. Hermione peeked into the cot that was next to her bed to se Scorpius wide awake and was staring up at her with a smile on his face.

"Morning baby boy" Hermione cooed as she lifted him out of the cot. "Are you hungry?"

Hermione asked as Scorpius began suckling on her shoulder. Hermione pulled her tank top down uncovering her breast and pulled Scorpius to. Scorpius latched on and began to drink greedily.

"I' will never get tired of watching you with our son" Draco said as he woke up.

Once Scorpius was finished Hermione burped him and while she changed Draco changed his nappy and dressed him in a green long sleeved top and dungarees. She dressed in a brown tunic top with denim skinny jeans and brown boots. Then Hermione took Scorpius so Draco could get dressed. They walked down stairs to the kitchen and was greeted with a full English. Once the food was finished they all got into the car and headed to the airport.

On the plane Draco was getting restless and it hadn't even started moving.

"Draco calm down just think of it as quidditch" Hermione said holding his hand.

"see Scorpius is not scared so why should you be" Hermione said referring to their sleeping child in her arms.

"well he has you holding him. Now if you were on my lap I would be calmer and I'm not scared"

"it will be over before you know it just relax" Hermione moved her hand to his thigh and began making patterns.

3 hours (?) later they landed in Greece. Draco was relived to get off of the metal contraption but was soon worried about the mini-bus. Hermione giggled and whispered in his ear that if he did this she would do something later while grabbing him through his jeans. Draco quickly changed his tune and pulled Hermione onto the bus. About 45 minutes later they arrived at a vineyard the grapes went on for another 10 minutes until the bus pulled up at a villa that could revile the manor.

. .

There was an elderly couple standing in the large door way. The woman was dressed in brown gypsy skirt with a white tank top, her hair was cut into a pixie style. While the man was dressed in beige cotton trousers and a white cotton shirt. Draco watched Hermione ran up to the couple with Scorpius in her arms.

"Pappous, Giagia" Hermione greeted kissing them on the cheek.

"Paidi mou" the woman returned kissing Hermione on the fore head.

"Mama, Mpampas" Jean greeted her parents.

"Draco" Hermione called. He made his way to them. Pappous, Giagia this is Draco Malfoy my husband, Draco this is Leo and Liza Lathen"

"nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lathen, Hermione has told me so much about you" he asked holding out his hand.

"call me Liza" Liza said kissing him on the cheek.

"call me Leo son" Leo said shaking his hand then turned back to Hermione and taking Scorpius out of her arms. "now paidi mou who do we have here?"

"your great grandson Scorpius Leo Malfoy"


	27. Chapter 27

"Scorpius, you are a very handsome young man" Leo said throwing him into the air then catching him again. Scorpius let out a happy squeal and giggled. "Now why were we not told about this little man sooner and sorry paidi mou about not being able to make it to your wedding"

"Pappous sorry I thought mum told you about Scorpius and the wedding was last minute I didn't expect you to be able to get to Scotland within hours. Hey I didn't know about the wedding until that day" Hermione giggled at the memory.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"Draco proposed to me that morning and we were married by midday. Well I think it was midday it could have been 1ish the day went by so quickly"

"And why did you need to marry my granddaughter so quickly" Leo asked his mood changing. "I hope you didn't do it just to get into her underwear"

"Leo" Liza exclaimed.

"Hermione honey we didn't tell them anything we thought you would be the better person to tell them."

"Oh Pappous Draco is a wolf and I am his mate. We needed to marry quickly due to his pack law. Well not the marry part but he need to mate but I want to wait until my wedding night so Draco arranged it"

"So he did do it to get into her underwear" Leo frowned "how could you allow that to happen, Robert?"

"Leo, Draco is a lovely man and he loves Hermione and Scor with all his heart. He came to us the night he had told Hermione that she was his mate and asked us for her hand in marriage. We understood from what Hermione had told us before about her being his mate but she had to wait until he told her. Even though I don't like the fact that my only daughter is marriage at such a young age but she has been in love with him since her first year and from what we heard about him teasing and picking on her, he has had a crush on her since then. I think from what Harry and Ginny has said from when she punched him in her third year he has been in love with her. So in answer to your question I am her father not you or my father. Now if you will excuse me I am going for a walk." With that Robert walked towards the vineyard.

"Mpampas" Jean frowned and followed her husband.

"Leo go after them and apologies will I show Hermione and Draco to their room." Liza said taking scorpius off of him.

Liza lead the young couple to the west wing of the villa, the room was Hermione's when she had come for the summer. The room was painted cream with brown and blue butterflies painted on, the bed was a large canopy bed with had cream silk sheets. Books were scattered around the room and still lots in a large book selves.

"I'm going to prepare lunch and don't worry about Leo Draco he's slightly hothead and protective of his girls" Liza handed Scorpius to Hermione then walked out of the room leaving them alone.

Draco opened the suit case and took out a miniature cot Hermione stopped him before he enlarged it. Hermione walked to one of the four doors in her room and opened it. It revealed a smaller room with toys and baby equipment.

"we will set up Scorpius in here for our visit" Hermione said placing Scorpius in the play pen. She then wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "Then we can snuggle tonight"

Draco growled out and captured her lips again. The sound of a throat clearing broke the couple apart.

"I will look after scorpius if you want to do horse riding"

"now be good for Pappous my little prince" Hermione picked Scorpius and kissed him on the cheek. "if he get tired he will start playing with your hair and if he gets fussy there is a green dragon in his bag"

"not a real one I hope" Leo joked

"no Pappous they mainly live in romaina and other hot contrys plus there abit to big to fit into his bag"

"I was joking"

"I wasn't"

Hermione kissed scorpius on the cheek then Leo on the cheek before pulling Draco out of the room. Hermione and Draco entered the stabled and Hermione ran over to a grey dapple horse.

"hello Duke" Hermione said smoothing the horse. "Draco this is Duke he is my favourite"

Before Draco could say anything a tall Greek man walked into the stables.

"Hermione it is great to see you again and may I say you are looking ravishing" the man brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"no you may not now get your hands off my wife" Draco said physcilly removing the man hand.

"wife?"

"yes Carlos this is my husband Draco Malfoy, Draco this is carlos we used to play together when we were young" Carlos ignored Draco.

"are you going riding?"

"yes we are" Draco replied he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and started kissing the side of her neck where his mating mark was.

"carlos can you tack Duke up while I tack Mary-Rose up"

When the horse were tacked up Leo came in to the stable with a fussy Scorpius. Hermione walked over and took her son from her grandfather.

"baby boy what's the matter?" Hermione asked a scorpius bruied his head into her neck. "Pappous?"

"paidi mou I don't know when he got fussy I gave him that dragon but didn't calm him."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the horse.

"Scorpius look at the horsey" Scorpius lifted his head and giggle as Duke nuzzled his stomach. "you thought you were missing out didn't you. Pappous I will take him with us"

Hermione took her scarf of and created it into a wrap. Draco held out his hand to help Hermione on to the horse then he got onto Mary-Rose.

"be careful" Leo called as they rode out.

"who was that baby?" Carlos asked.

"Hermione and Draco's son" Leo answered.

"I don't like him"

"don't mess with him he will rip you to shreds"


	28. Chapter 28

Carlos wanted Hermione and that was all there was to it. He wanted her to fuck, he had watched her body grow and fill out all in the right areas. He watched in disgust as Draco's hands were on Hermione thigh. How could a stranger take what he wants? How could he get to fuck her when Carlos couldn't?

Hermione was feeling a little dizzy so she decided to step outside to get a breath of fresh air. She closed her eyes and felt arms wrap around her one hand went to her breast and the other to the hem of her dress but something seemed off these arms and hands didn't feel like Draco's. Hermione opened her eyes and saw darker skin to that of her husband's. Hermione turned to see Carlos.

"Carlos what are you doing? Let go of me" but he didn't let go.

"Why are with that pale loser instead of me hey?"

"Carlos what has goes ten into you?"

"Nothing but I do want to be inside of you" Hermione's face went to pure horror. Was he going to rape her?

"Carlos stop being silly"

"I'm being dead serous" Carlos bent down and through Hermione over his shoulder and rested his hands on her ass.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted with all her might. "Draco!"

Carlos slapped her ass.

Meanwhile in the living room they were discussing Hermione's birthday when they heard Hermione scream. Draco jumped up and ran out the door with Robert and Leo right behind him then jean and Liza with Scorpius. Draco looked at Carlos with pure hated as he had his unworthy hands on his mate. Draco was at Carlos's side with in second and punched him in the gut. As Carlos fell forward Draco collected Hermione in his arms. As Draco walked away Carlos got up and went to punch Draco. Draco turned around and with his seeker reflexes caught Carlos hand while he held onto Hermione with the other. Draco put pressure on Carlo's until a snap was heard. Carlos cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Draco picked him back up and serpent him in mid-air.

"Draco don't we will call the police and they will take him away"

"That's not good enough he nearly took you away from me and he would try again"

"Draco you are not this person please doesn't" Hermione said kissing him on the lips

Draco dropped Carlos and raised his wand.

"You think you can hurt me with a stick ha" Hermione punched him knocking him out then Draco muttered.

"Oblivate"

Hermione cast a protronus charm, a silver otter sprung from her wand. "Go to the Greek ministry and deliver this message.

"I need an auror to be sent to gypsy villa evidently. From Hermione Malfoy" the otter ran off.

Robert ran to Hermione and took her out of Draco's arms. Draco sighed and gathered Scorpius to him using him to calm himself and watched Leo, Liza and Jean does the same. After the hugs an auror showed up and Hermione explained what had happened and who they were. The auror took Carlos to a mental asylum and a ward was set on the house and asylum.

"I'm sorry paidi mou I knew he had a crush on you but I didn't think he would try a rap…. try and take you" Leo couldn't say the word it was too horrible to think about.

Hermione didn't want to speak she wanted to anyone she wanted to get away. Hermione broke from her parents and ran towards the stables she waved her wand and Duke was tacked up. Hermione mounted duke and rode as fast as she could. Draco watched her ride off.

"Leo where would Hermione go when she was upset"

"I found her about 2 miles from here by a lake but can't narrow down where it is through"

"I'm going to cast a spell on you so I can see this place in your mind. You may need to sit down it does tire the reviser out." While Leo sat down Draco kissed his son on the forehead then passed Scorpius to his mother in-law then cast the spell.

"Wow" that's different Leo said once Draco had the information. "Now go find her"

Draco apparated to the spot that was in Leo's mind, it reminded him of the forbidden frost. Draco used his enhanced hearing to listen out. When Draco heard the sound of hoofs and the smelt Hermione scent he got up and ran to her. He pulled her off of Duke and brought her to him and his lips went to hers within seconds. Hermione's hands unbuttoned Draco's shirt. After 2 minutes Draco was shirt less and his trousers unzipped with his erection standing out and hard, the top of Hermione's dress was pushed down showing her ample bosoms. Hermione pushed Draco down on to the grass, lifting up her dress she straddled his waist and pushed her self onto his erection. Hermione moaned as she let go of her dress so it covered what they were doing not that they cared. Draco's hands went to her hips and griped them as he brought his face to her harden nipples. Draco thrusted his hip upwards meeting her movements until the both climaxed. Hermione hide her face into Draco neck and cried.

"I-I-I-I was so sca-a-a-a-a-red when I found out it wasn't you, I love you" Hermione cried until she had fallen asleep.

Draco redressed himself and Hermione be for mounting Duke with Hermione in front of him (still sleeping) and rode back to the villa. Once there he was met by his in-laws who wore unsure faces. Draco got down off of the horse and carried Hermione to their room. Draco went down stair and they began questioning him.

"I don't want to leave Hermione by herself for too long I came down to ask if you were off to look after Scorpius"

"Sure son, you do really love her don't you?" Leo asked.

"With my life"


	29. Chapter 29

They were on their way back to the UK; Hermione was still shaking up from the attack and couldn't seem to keep her food down so when they land Draco was taking her straight to St Mungo's.

"I'm fine Draco honestly" Hermione wined as he asked for a wheelchair for her after a dizzy spell.

"Fine people don't throw up and faint" Draco said as he placed Scorpius on her lap.

"Mrs Malfoy we are going to run some test" Healer Thompson said. He waved his wand and conducted a diagnostic spell. "Mrs Malfoy congratulation you are 2 months pregnant. Would you like to know gender?"

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Yes please"

"Two boy and one girl"

"Triplets?" Hermione said finding her voice.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy I will leave you" Healer Thompson left the little family.

Draco flooed Hermione and Scorpius straight to their room in the manor,

"Draco I'm pregnant" Hermione said nearly in tears. "with three"

"I know baby" Draco said kissing Hermione forehead.

"I have an idea for the boy's name. Where Scorpius had my granddads name I was thinking Haden Cygnus Lucius Malfoy and Lucius middle name is Hyperion so I thought Orion Robert Hyperion Malfoy"

"That perfect baby thank you mother will be happy, what about the girl?"

"I like the name Rebecca"

"Rebecca Narcissa Malfoy? I like it" Draco said nuzzling her neck.

Scorpius laid his head on his mother's chest and fell asleep not long after that Hermione and Draco fell asleep as well. Narcissa wondered down to their room so she could get the room ready for their return. When she found them she couldn't help but smile. Her son found the woman he loves his soul mate and had a wonderful son. She noticed Draco's protective hand over Hermione's stomach. 'Maybe she is pregnant' Narcissa thought as she left the room and went in search of Lucius and the girls.

-1month time skip-

Draco and Hermione had decided not to tell anyone until she was three months and has had her check-up. They were currently in the quidditch store when Hermione felt some one slap her ass. Hermione screamed out as the memory of Carlos was still raw. Cormac, who was the one who slapped her stood there in panic, he didn't realise that that would happen he was hoping that she would slap him back. Draco was at Hermione within seconds with Scorpius in his arms.

"Baby what's the matter?" he said wrapping the unoccupied arm around her waist.

"He slapped my ass" Hermione cried out, the extra hormones were not helping either.

Draco turned to look at a frozen Cormac.

"How dare you touch my wife? Who do you think you are you spineless excuses of a wizard" with that Draco took his family home. Later that evening they told their parents and friends about the triplets.

The next day Draco was enraged by the daily profit.

_**The golden girl, the Malfoy hunk and the baby.**_

_My source say that on a trip to Greece Ms Granger was attacked by an old family friend and that he had planned to rape her. It seems that Ms Granger is still quiet shaking up. So no wonder she reacted to a playful slap on the bottom by her ex-boyfriend Cormac Mclaggen, but Mr Draco Malfoy came to her rescue while holding a baby. Who is the mother of this child? My bets are on ex-girlfriend Astoria Greengrass who is for unknown reasons is serving a 4 year sentence at Azkaban. Due to stress Hermione Granger has piled on the pounds. First she had Harry Potter then Victor Krum, Cormac Mclaggen, Ronald Weasley now Draco Malfoy when will her shame end._

_Until next time _

_Rita Skeeter xxx_

Draco flooed straight over to the daily profit and due to his surname got a meeting with the editor and Rita Skeeter

"I demand a retraction, my wife and child does not need you crooked nose snooping around a printing rubbish."

"I don't print retraction" Rita spat.

"well if you want the malfoy family conurbations you will print on my daughter in-law now and we will read it" came Lucius malfoy voice as he wheeled into the room.

"Mr Malfoy I will personal write and print a retraction."

_**Rita Skeeter fired for untrue articles**_

_Rita Skeeter was fired after writing a untrue story about Mrs Hermione Malfoy. It is true about Mrs Malfoy being attack by an old family friend and that she is still shaking up. Due to my own sources Mrs Malfoy was indeed slapped by Cormac Mclaggen one of the many incidents he had done to Mrs Malfoy in school. He has been ordered by the minster of magic to keep 6 meters distance between him and Mrs Malfoy. On regards to Astoria Greengrass the sources say that she had kidnapped and cast unforgivable on a pregnant Mrs Malfoy. _

_I would personal like to say sorry to Mrs Malfoy for allowing the article to be printed. _

_Also congratulation on the upcoming birth of your Triplets._

_Editor and chief of the daily profit_

_Roberto Venice._

Draco took the new article and his father and apparated to the manor. Draco rushed up to their room and found Hermione crying on the bed.

"Hey baby what's the matter?" Draco said spooning her, Hermione said nothing and handed over the profit. "That's old new baby read this one"

Hermione read the profit.

"oh Draco did you do this?"

"yes"

Hermione started crying again but this time happy tears.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione walked down muggle London with Pansy and Ginny, she is 5 months pregnant with the triplets so she was moving slower. Ginny found out that she was three months pregnant with a girl and pansy is 3 1/2 months with a girl. Scorpius, junior and James (all a year and a bit) were with their dads so that the girls could have a girls day out. The morning started with breakfast then they went baby clothes shopping. Hermione brought double of every boy item she liked in range of different colours. After a spot of lunch they went to the wizarding world and into a familiar store.

"Hello and welcome to Sex and dress up, how can I help you to day?"

"Three baskets please" Ginny smile at the woman.

"No two and one trolley" Hermione said "you two maybe carrying one child but I'm carrying three"

Once the women collected the trolley for Hermione the set about looking for some toys. Hermione placed Fetish Fantasy Series 10 Function Wireless Remote Control Pantie, Lelo Intima Silk Blindfold, Peacock Feather Tickler, Sportsheets Door Jam Cuffs, Fetish Fantasy Series Cuff & Tether Set, Topco Spinning Sex Swing and Universal Sex Swing Stand.

The women appeared again "we have just got these in to day they are 'Super Orgasm Love Balls' they are sexy, smooth and weighted silver orgasm balls for a real orgasmic treat! A set of silver orgasm balls with a smaller set of internal balls that rotate silently as they move, releasing totally mind-blowing vaginal sensations."

"Are they safe to use when you're pregnant?" Hermione placed a pack into her trolley.

"No they are not I'm sorry"

"No that ok I'm still getting them I just wanted to know"

They made their way over to the costumes when someone called out.

"Hermione Granger as I live and breathe is it you I see in a sex shop? And pregnant at that" a tall handsome man called. He had sun kissed skin and shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was dressed in a white button down shirt with jeans and black shoes. He was standing with a very pregnant woman who had lower back length black hair which was braided and wearing white summer dress.

"Noah" Hermione called throwing herself at him. The women next to him giggled and introduced her to the shocked girls.

"Hello, I'm Ana a childhood friend of Hermione's and my husband who is in a death grip hug with Hermione is Noah."

"Ginny Potter"

"Pansy Zabini"

"Ah so your little lambs wife"

"Little lamb?"

"Blaise is my cousin. How's the little she-devil doing?"

"She-devil?"

"Ayame"

"Oh she tried to kill Hermione because she is mated with Draco. Not the first either"

"She always wants something she can have"

Hermione happy tears changed into sad tears.

"Hey mi, mi what's the matter?" Noah asked rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Everyone looked at her then Ginny paid for hers and Hermione's purchase and put them in Hermione beaded purse. They all apparated to malfoy manor, Noah still hugging Hermione. Draco, Harry and Blaise were in one of the many gardens with the children on a blanket with some toys. They were discussing quidditch when their wife appeared in front of them. Draco growled at the sight of his mate in the arms of a man. Draco stood up and walked to them.

"Remove your hands from my wife or I will remove them for you" Draco growled out. Hermione turned from Noah and opened her eyes. Draco could see that she was crying. Hermione lunged at Draco burring her head in his chest. "Baby what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry you must be Hermione's husband. I'm Noah Deville Hermione best friend and this is my wife Ana"

Draco went to say something when he felt a tug on his trousers. He looked down to see Scorpius. He must have crawled.

"Baby I think Scor has just crawled" Hermione's head shot up then looked down at her son. The blanket was about a meter away from where they were. Hermione smiled and went to picked Scorpius but Draco got their first. He handed Scorpius to Hermione.

"Did you just crawl? My little angel" she asked nuzzling her nose with his causing Scorpius to giggle and grabbed her curls. "Mummy's so proud"

"Baby, why were you crying?"

"Over whelmed I think I haven't seen Noah in about two years" Draco held Hermione and his son close. When they heard Noah and Harry chuckle they turned to see Ana shouting at Blaise.

"Oh so I find out that you're married and have a child through auntie Melena. I meet your wife in a sex shop what else are you keeping from me little lamb?"

"Stop calling me little lamb you know I hate it and what were you doing in a sex shop anyway?"

"Buying a harness what else at least my husband was with me. You let your wife go into places like that alone where seedy men buy porn"

"A harness what the fuck" Blaise turned to Noah. "Why the fuck are you having sex with my cousin"

"Hey I'm willing to try anything that Ana wants" Ana smile at Noah "except that Ana"

Ana frowned.

"What did you buy?" Draco asked Hermione.

"You'll find out tonight" Hermione said kissing Draco. "Oh crap no you won't"

"Why"

"I kind of not paid or brought them here"

Draco frowned he likes a horny Hermione with new toys.

"They are paid for and in your bag" Ginny said handing her bag over.

"How much did it come up to?"

"It didn't matter"

"Yes it does some of the items alone were in the hundreds"

"Ginny are you trying to tell me that we have just paid for their sex toys." Ginny nodded "Ginny Hermione is my sister"

"Think of it as a birthday present for Draco." Ginny said ignoring her husband

They all sat down and watched their children play. Draco and Noah got on like a house of fire. Once everyone left and Scorpius was a sleep Draco and Hermione went through what Ginny had got him.

"A sex swing?" Draco asked.

"Well I get worried when you try and pick me up I don't what you to hurt yourself so I thought….." Hermione trail off.

Draco waved his wand and the swing was set up. Draco unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders. Once he had completely undressed her he picked her up and place her in the swing/harness. He rid himself of his own clothes before standing in front of her. He bent over and kissed her. He allowed his hands to run over her body worshiping her body. Hermione was wet from his touch so Draco easily slipped in side of her. Hermione came three times before Draco climaxed.

"Baby I love your horny-ness" Draco whispered to her


	31. Chapter 31

It was 11 pm on December the 16th and Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing, three little bundles in three cribs. Hermione had giving birth to the triplets at 39weeks. They were so tiny and fragile, Scorpius had been full term and he knew that there was a chance the triplets would be born early but he did hope luckily they were fully heath. He turned to see his sleeping wife on the hospital bed he hate seeing her in those dam cots but what could he do. He heard moment so she turned to see Rebecca begin to wake so he bent down and picked her up and cuddled her to his chest.

"My sweet princess" he said as he cuddles her. She was in a baby pink baby-grow, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. "I'm not going to let any evil boy take you from me"

Hermione had woken as Draco picked Rebecca up. She watches as one of the newest Malfoy's girls wrap her daddy around her finger just by being a girl.

"When you go to Hogwarts I will have your brothers looking after you and make sure you stay pure and innocent. Do you know how much mummy went through to bring you into the world, never forget that your mother in a wonderful woman that loves you?"

"I think she is going to be daddy's girl" Hermione spoke up causing Draco to jump.

"Baby, how long has you been awake?"

"About 10 minutes. Our baby girl already has you wrapped around her little finger"

"I know" Draco said walking over to Hermione; he planted a kiss on her lips. Rebecca began to suckle on Draco's neck hutting for food. "Baby, I think Rebecca want food"

Hermione smiled exposing her breast as Draco passed his baby girl to his wife. Hermione pulled Rebecca to her chest; Rebecca latched on to her erect nipple and began to feed. Hermione stroked Rebecca's cheek as she ate.

"Are you up to visitors?" Narcissa asked peeping her head around the door as Rebecca had finished feeding and Hermione covered herself.

"Mion?" Draco asked and she nodded. "Yes mum just not too many"

Narcissa walked through the door with Jean, Robert who was holding Scorpius, Lucius and the twins. The twins were now 2 ½ years old and walking. Lucius smiled down at his granddaughter with love and adoration in his eyes. Next he held Orion then Haden. He could see Draco was over the moon in love Hermione and his children. He handed his grandson to Jean and as he did so he felt his heart come under attack. Lucius grabbed his chest and toppled to the ground.

"Dad" Draco shouted running to his father. Draco held his father in his arms. Lucius knew it was time. Last month Lucius was diagnosed with an unknown illness and only had 3 months may be less to live. He had decided not to tell his family.

"Draco looks after your mother and your sister for me"

"Dad what are you talking about?" he asked frantic. "Someone get a healer"

"Draco Hermione and your children are the most important things in your life do not take them for granted. Protect them and love them" Lucius took a deep breath. "I am glad I got to hold my grandchildren and my children one last time. I love you my son"

"I love you cissy" Narcissa was knelt down beside them with tears flowing from her eyes. "Can I have one last kiss?"

Narcissa bent down and kissed Lucius pouring all her love into that kiss.

"Thank you love" With that Lucius passed away.

A few days later the funeral was conducted Narcissa had not stopped crying since that night. The healer had told them about his illness and that Lucius didn't want to upset anyone. Draco had gone to his couch and handed in his notice, now that Lucius past Draco would take over the company. Hermione had organised the ceremony and her parents helped with the triplets. The ceremony was for family and friend. Lucius lawyer insisted on reading his will after the ceremony due to Lucius request.

"The last will and testimony of Lucius Hyperion Malfoy.

-To my beautiful wife there not a lot I can leave you as I know Draco would look after you. I wish you all the happiness that you deserve. Until we meet again my love.

-To my only son I give you everything as it would. The company Malfoy holdings is yours as with the malfoy fortune I trust you will keep our family safe.

- To Alexia and Athena I leave them with the promise that I will be there for them.

- To my daughter in-law I leave you my library of books. Thank you of everything you have done for my family"

"Mr Malfoy had asked for his essence to be placed in a portrait so you will be able to take freely to him if need be. It will take up to 2 years to have completed."

As the night went by Narcissa cried herself to sleep hugging Lucius favourite robes to her chest. Hermione and Draco had put their children to sleep. Hermione new that Draco was going to need her tonight and not wanting to get pregnant straight away placed a contraption spell on herself. A soon as they were in their bed room Draco's lips were on hers. All night throw the made love comforting love.


	32. Chapter 32

It has been 5 months since Lucius passed and Draco was busy in his father's office sorting through the paper work. He found out that the Malfoy's had shares in over 25 businesses, 6 restaurants, 3 book shops, 9 supply company, 4 cafés, and 2 salons and brought share in Chudley Cannon's team.

Hermione woke up alone, she frowned this has been happening for the past 5 months. Draco barely talks to her throughout the past months. Hermione dressed in one of his button down shirts and leggings. She went into the nursery and smiled at her children. A two year old Scorpius was not in his bed but a note was left.

"_Scor is with me, Draco"_

Hermione sighed and began feeding and changing the triplets. Once dressed Hermione placed them in a cot with wheels, this cot helped her to get the babies everywhere in the manor. Hermione pushed the cot to Lucius office. As she entered the room Draco did not look up from his paper work. Scorpius was in one of the many play pens building with the blocks calling for his daddy. Hermione got the babies out of the cot and placed them on the baby mat. Hermione walked over to her husband with sorrow filled eyes. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back.

"Hermione stop I'm working" Draco muttered.

Tears filled her eyes and she quickly ran out of the room. What could she do? Where could she go? Narcissa was still in no shape to talk, the twins were too young. Hermione apparated to Harry's, when she arrived she launched herself at him. Harry just held her as she cried. As she cried Draco apparated into the room he noticed most of the Weasley's were there including his alpha.

"What did you do to her you ferret?" Ron shouted.

"I haven't got a clue, I said was that I was working" Draco said very confused "she just ran out of the room."

"I'm sick of it" Hermione stood up still with tears running down her face. "I'm really sorry and I know what you are going through with Lucius death but I'm still here. Your children and I are still here. Lucius and I became very close since our mating and I never thought I would say this but I miss him to. I feel like a fuck toy at the moment something to relive your stress before you leave me alone you haven't told me you love me since that night. All I can hear in your mother crying she hasn't left their room in 5 months Draco. I'm looking after six children with the help of Cookie and Tiny but I need you. I want my husband back the one that would let me cuddle him and kiss him, the one that would kiss my temple and whisper his love, the one that called me Mion and baby. And fucking hell Draco who is with my babies?"

"Tiny, Blaise and Pansy" he whispered. "Hermione through the year I wished my father dead for all the things he had done to you, me and my mother. I hated him but after the war he changed. I was finally had his love and then he was gone and it is my fault. I hate myself for making you feel this way; I hate myself for how my mother is feeling. I wish I could take it all back but I can't"

"Draco I have been trying to tell you for 2 months that Scorpius has said his first word then his second but I got no reply. He said dada and pointed to you then a picture of you. His first word was dada but you engorged him. He can tell that there is something wrong with you and has cried himself to sleep muttering dada. I hate you for causing his pain and mine"

Hermione ran through the house to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Draco Hermione loves you. You really need to snap out of this slump. We have lost Fred and I know that you are hurting but Hermione his hurting to" Ginny side hugging him.

"She hates me"

"No she doesn't, she is loves you she is just hurt, go to her and take her home."

Draco walked up to the bathroom Hermione was hid in.

"Baby lets go home. Baby I love you more than life its self. I'm sorry for everything the last 5 months, I hate myself for what I have put you through and that I missed Scor's first word. I hate myself and I can't blame you for hating me to" he whispered through the door.

Hermione opened the door and kissed Draco so hard that it would break an iceberg. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They quickly apparated to their bed room. Draco stripped Hermione of her clothing along with his and for the first time in 5 months the love part was back into making love.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione walked down diagonally holding a year old Rebecca too her chest. Scorpius was having a play date at with Junior and James. Orion and Haden were with her parents. Rebecca had a healer's appointment due to the fact of a sore throat last week. Hermione felt like someone was following them as she went to apparated when she felt some grab her. Hermione looked around they were in a dark room with only a single handing light she hugged Rebecca closer to her.

"She doesn't look 3 1/2 "Hermione turned to see Astoria Greengrass.

_()_

"Alpha?" the pack asked as Bill had called them to the forest outside of Malfoy manor.

"Astoria Greengrass had been pulled out of Azkaban yesterday on good behaviour and has gone missing"

"What the fuck" Draco hissed as pain shot through his body "Mion"

The pack didn't waste any time in trying to locate her.

_()_

"Astoria?"

"That's right now answering me" she screeched causing Rebecca to cry.

Hermione pulled her even closer to her and rubbed her back.

"She is only 1"

"But it has been nearly 4 years I don't understand. Why would he touch you again?"

Hermione discretely wrapped her travel necklace around Rebecca's neck. "To Draco" she whispered and with that Rebecca disappeared.

"Where did you send her?"

_()_

It shocked everyone when Rebecca appeared in Draco's arms. Draco knew at that instance Astoria had Hermione; Hermione would only use the necklace in emergencies.

_()_

"Tell me where?"

"I sent her to Draco. I didn't want her to get hurt" Hermione said softly "Astoria what happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something happen to you 4 years ago I can feel it."

"You don't know anything"

"Astoria what happen please tell me?"

"What do you care?"

"Astoria I care"

"it's not fair, you have my Draco he told me I would have Draco he promised if I did that I would have Draco"

"Who did?"

"Greyback"

"What did he do?"

"He showed me how to please Draco"

"Astoria what did he do?"

"He fucked me"

"Raped" Hermione staggered out.

"No he didn't rape me"

"Did you want to have sex with him?"

"No"

"Astoria, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did no one believe me"

"Who did you tell?"

"Henry Trent the councillor but he did help he fucked me as well"

"Honey," Hermione said softly motherhood changed her "Trent has been locked away for the same amount of years as you. When did you talk to him?"

"9 months ago"

"Astoria has you taking a pregnancy test?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"Yes"

"Is it really Draco you want or is it the idea of him?"

"I think the idea"

"Astoria I want to help you but you have to trust me ok?"

"You will turn on me as well and so with this child"

"I won't I promise" Hermione held out her hand. Astoria took a hold of Hermione's hand and them apparated to the manor. She led her to the siting room where Narcissa was pacing.

"Hermione dear you are ok?"

"Yes I am"

"What is she doing with you?"

"See I told you" Astoria said trying to run off but Hermione kept a hold of her hand.

"Astoria calm down the baby won't like it if you are upset"

"What's her name?"

"Who's?"

"The little girl"

"Rebecca"

"Will the bay love me?"

"Unconditional"

After half an hour Draco burst through the door holding Rebecca he passed her to his mother. The pack cam in moments later.

"I'm going to kill you" he growled out grabbing her arm roughly.

"No you will not" Hermione said standing in between them. "Astoria has been hurt enough and I mean it if you hurt her I hurt you back"

"Mion" Draco said gaping at her.

Hermione turned and said to Astoria

"In order for me to help you I need your wand ok"

"Ok"

"I'm going to call Daphne to pick you up ok"

"Why? Don't you believe me?"

"Trust me I do there are a lot of sickos out there and I can see it in your eyes that you are telling me the truth. I think you need to be with your family ok"

Hermione called Daphne and she came and collected Astoria. Everyone was very confused and wanted answers.

"Hermione" Draco growled out.

"Astoria is pregnant" everyone took a double take. "Greyback told her that he would give her Draco then repeatedly raped her telling her that he was showing her how to please Draco. That was what the first kidnapping was about she was upset that greyback lied to her. When she was in Azkaban a 'councillor' rapped her causing her to fall pregnant. She is confused and she feels alone. I'm going to try and help her by supporting her"

"The fuck you are" Draco cried out.

Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dray she need help"

"But it doesn't have to be you"

"In a way it does. She is a lost and abused child" Hermione kissed his lips. "Draco I need to help her"

"I was so sacred" he said forgetting everyone was still there "are you hurt?"

"I stubbed my bruised ankle but I'm fine she didn't hurt me" Draco bent down and scooped Hermione into his arms and ran in the direction of their bed room.

_()_

The next day Hermione invited Astoria and Daphne to the manor. She was out in the garden watching the triplets on the blanket playing with their toys while Scorpius was playing with his aunts. Athena and alexia were beautiful 4 year old girls who looked more like Narcissa than Lucius.

"Misses Greengrass to see you mistress mione" Tiny said. Draco watched from his office window. It was open so he could hear everything.

"Mione I'm so sorry" Daphne began.

"It's fine. How are you to day Astoria?"

"For once I feel like I'm not alone"

Blaise turned up with Pansy, Junior and Phoebe.

"I've called Blaise hear to check you over"

"Blaise?"

"He is a healer now"

"Ok"

Blaise preformed the spells on Astoria.

"Astoria what else are you not telling us?" Blaise asked very seriously.

"I'm dying"

"What?"

"The reason they let me out was not for good behaviour well it was but it wasn't. My heart is not working right and after I've had the baby today I won't be hear."

"What do you mean today?" Daphne asked through tears.

"The baby is coming now" she said very calmly. "Mione sorry Hermione for the pain I caused you and thank you for helping me. Daphne look after my child" Astoria stopped breathing.

"Shit" blaise said picking her up and flooing her to St Mungo's.

They managed to get the child out alive and as the only next of kin Daphne was giving guarding ship of Astoria Crown. (Daphne married Thomas Crown Ravenclaw).


	34. Chapter 34

5 year old Scorpius giggled as he hid behind one of the long curtains in a great room. He had never been in this room before and he couldn't think why. He was hiding from his three-year old sister Rebecca.

"Mama I can't find Scorpius. I think he went in there" he heard Rebecca say.

"What" his mother asked she sounded very upset. Scorpius got out of his hiding space and ran to his mother.

"Mama" Scorpius said cuddling her. "Are you ok?"

"Mama's doesn't like this room. Someone bad hurt mama in here"

"I will protect you" Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room.

Hermione felt as ease when she saw the room. it was nothing like it was the walls had been painted white and the floors were white carpets. There was a large play set like the once you get at play zone and a large ball pool. There was a note on the table.

"it's from Grandpa Lucius, _For my precious baby girls and all my grandchildren."_

"Grampa in pictwre?"Rebecca asked.

"Yes grandpa in the picture, shall we go and say thank you?"

"Yeah then can we come back and play?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Yes"

They walked down the hall to Draco's office. Once they entered they were greeted by Orion, Haden and Draco.

"Lucius the children would like to say something to you" Hermione addressed Lucius portrait.

"Thank you grandpa" Scorpius pronounced very clearly.

"Tank you granwpa" Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome little ones I hope you have fun. I'm going to talk Cissy" they had charmed the portrait and several others so he could move around the manor.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her so she was flushed against his front.

"Baby what was that all about"

"Lucius changed the horrible room in to a play room. I was able to go in there without being too upset" Hermione said relaxing in her husband's arms. "Scorpius, Rebecca why don't you show Haden and Orion grandpa's surprise?"

Scorpius led his siblings to the new play room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Draco spread his hands over her growing stomach. Hermione was 5 months pregnant with another boy that they were going to name him Demitry.

"Baby you don't have to go in there"

"I know. Come on I will show you what he has done" Hermione said pulling away from him and pulling him by the hand to their destination "we should invite teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, Rose and the other children around for a play date."

"Wow" Draco looked into the dreaded room and as Hermione saw he couldn't see the remains of the old hall. The children played in there until tea time.

_ () _3 months later_ () _

The full moon was high in the sky as the pack met, the sat in a circle in their werewolf form.

"we have a a problem" Bill started " I have been informed by the minster that Ayame was found badly beating due to the mating and mated by what appears to be another wolf. It is very rare for this to happen that the male has left the. The minster believes that the male must have be hurt himself. We must track him down using his scent."

"Alpha when do we go?" Draco asked.

"Tonight go let your mates know and then we will be on our way."

Everyone took disappeared to their families. Draco walked into the master bed room where Hermione was sat up in their king sized bed typing on her laptop. Draco nuzzled her with his muzzle; he slowly turned back to his human form.

"How did the meeting go?" Hermione asked saving her document then closed her laptop. Draco placed his hand on her 8 month stomach.

"An unknown male wolf has mated with Ayame then left her in a quite a bad way. We have been asked to track him down; I maybe gone for a couple of days."

"I hope she is ok," Hermione mumbled she didn't like it when he had to leave but she knew she would have to deal.

"Baby I love you. Rest " Draco kissed Hermione on the lips then he went to his children's room before going back to pack.


	35. Chapter 35

It has been 3 ½ weeks since Draco and the pack have left to find the unknown male wolf and Hermione was being to worry. There has been no letters not contact at all. Hermione rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach.

"Where is daddy?"

_()_

Meanwhile in the new forest they had finale found him, his name was Andrew Dickson and he was very badly beating up by what it seems to be a stray deatheater as he had one of the unforgiveable cursed on him. They healed him the best they could before taking him to St Mungo's and to Ayame. Andrew seemed to match the male's height and built, he had a dirty blonde hair which was cut into a shaggy mane.

"Who are you all? where is Ayame?" Andrew growled as woke up.

"I'm here baby" Ayame coos climbing onto the hospital bed and snuggled into him.

"The name is Blaise Zabini I'm Ayame's twin" Blaise extended his hand to Andrew.

"Nice to meet you but who is everyone else?"

"Baby these are the members of the pack I belong to, Bill Weasley is alpha, Draco Malfoy is Beta, and then there is Theodore Nott, Terry Boot, and Seamus Finnigan."

"Andrew, can you tell us what happened?"

"Sure after Ayame and I had mated I had gone outside for a breath of fresh air when I was cursed, before I could get back to her I felt myself being apparated to one forest then the next then the next. I'm sorry but that is all I can remember."

Ayame captured Andrew's lips with her own not caring that her brother or anyone else is in the room. Everyone decided that it would be best to leave the room.

"I want my won-won" they heard the unmistakeable voice of Lavender brown "won-won"

"Who the hell is won-won?" Bill asked.

"Your brother Ron" everyone said in unison.

Ron was walking with Katie, a 7 year old Adam, a five year old Rose and a 3 year old Hugo walked through St Mungo's for Hugo's check-up. Hugo was diagnosed with Autism about 2 months ago and Katie was relieved that she had a better understanding to his behaviour. Ron saw the pack and decides to say hello. As they family got closer he heard Lavender and he cringed.

"I want my won-won" she shrieked as she opened the door. As soon as she saw Ron she launched herself at him.

Katie looked on with a confused look.

"Excuse me but can you stop trying to kiss my husband" Katie said getting in between Ron and Lavender.

"He not your husband he's my boyfriend"

"No he is my husband and has been for many years"

"Won-won tell this old lady off"

"Lavender we haven't been together seen I think 4 year, Katie is indeed my wife and I have 3 beautiful if not a bit wild children"

"But, but"

Blaise's healer mode kicked in.

"Ms Brown, how old are you?"

"15" oh

"Ms Brown we need to get you back into your room and call your father." Blaise said coaxing her back into her room but she would not go. "Ron I'm sorry to ask but could you help me out?"

Ron kissed Katie on the lips before lifting Lavender up in a princess lift and carried her into the room then quickly exit. They heard lavender scream out for Ron until another healer enter and gave her a calming draught.

"We better be off we have an appointment" Ron wrapped his arm around Katie's waist guiding her down the hall as blaise exited the room.

"Go see your mates" Bill said walking away.

_()_

As Draco arrived back home it was about 10am on a Saturday and he knew that Scorpius, Rebecca, Orion and Haden would be with Hermione as they always are. Hermione was put on bead rest in her 8th month of pregnancy so Scorpius made sure when Draco was not there that she didn't leave the bed unless it was to go to the toilet or have a bath. He walked into their bed room to see that Hermione was a sleep with Scorpius and Rebecca on her left and Orion and Haden on her left, they were watching Hermione favourite Disney film beauty and the beast. He crept into the room.

"Hi daddy" Rebecca whispered and her brothers welcomed their father home.

"How's my little princess and Prince's?"

"We are ok daddy" Rebecca answered for her brothers.

"And how is mummy?"

"Mummy has been crying because Daddy was not here. Mummy can't sleep properly without you daddy that's is why we are with mummy so she is not lonely." Rebecca said clearly her speech had improved.

Draco rested his hand on Hermione's stomach before moving to kiss Hermione's lips. Hermione's eyes shot open and grabbed her stomach. She saw Draco and relaxed but Draco was not expecting what came out of her mouth.

"Demitry is coming now"

Draco's eyes went wide and began helping her out of the bed. Scorpius was sent to Narcissa and the girls to tell them what was going on. -7 years old Athena wore her hair in a loose plait that came down to her bottom, she was very much a book worm and quiet whereas Alexia was the opposite she had her hair cut at shoulder length and was very outgoing-.

"Rebecca, Orion, Haden wait here until grandma comes to get you ok" the triplets answer with a nod then Draco takes Hermione to the reception.

"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and my wife is in labour"

6 hours later Hermione gave birth to Demitry. Demitry was the first of their children to have brown hair like Hermione's and straight like Draco's. Scorpius and the triplets all had platinum blonde curls. Hermione began feeding him as Narcissa came in with the children.


	36. Chapter 36

"Three and ½ weeks Draco you left me with no contact nothing" Hermione shouted at Draco. "I was about to give birth"

Athena walked into the sitting room with Rebecca and Demitry.

"Hermione I think Demitry is hungry he is making suckling noises" she said passing the newest addition to malfoy clan to her sister in-law.

"Thank you Athena"

"Is it ok to take Rebecca into the garden?"

"Of course"

With that Athena took her niece out of the room. Hermione sat down on the chair, unhooked the top of her wrap dress and feeding bra and pulled her son to feed. Demitry suckled greedily on her breast while gripping Hermione index finger in his tiny hand.

"Why didn't you contact me at all? I was so worried" Hermione said in a calmer tone.

"I left that fellaphone here and at points I didn't fully know my location"

"It a telephone Draco a mobile something you can have on your person at all times in case someone needs to contact you. If you didn't have that why didn't you send protons?"

"Baby"

"Don't baby me a weeks is what you told me you were gone more than that. You know I have trouble sleeping without you and that you are the only one that calm me down when I'm hormonal. I was sick with worry"

Draco bent down in front of her and kissed Demitry's head then Hermione's lips.

"I'm really sorry I wish I could go back and remember to write but I can't what I can do is make it up to you"

"Give me another kiss" Hermione said shyly. Draco smiled and planted a kiss on her awaiting lips. "So how is Ayame and what did you say his name was?"

"Andrew, um well when we left them they were ok the aurar's are tracking down who attacked him."

"I'm glad"

**Sorry about the short chapter it should be longer next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry about the long wait for an update I kind of had a writer's block with story so I re-read the story. I hope you like this chapter.**

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in on of the many rose gardens at the manor, Hermione held Demitry to herself as he slept with his head resting on her collarbone. It had been a week since she had given birth and they decided to have a catch up.

"So Lavender is out of her coma."

"Ah yeah she has the memory of a 15 year old and thinks we are still dating."

"Maybe we should go and see her. Let her know what has happened since then." Harry said making Ron cringe.

"I will ask Blaise first and make sure that it is ok that we do that. We are going in for our check-up at 4 so I will check then." Demitry let out a loud cry and began sucking on her skin. "Are you hungry my baby? Harry can you pass me that blanket."

Harry passed her the blanket and she placed it over her shoulder. She unbuttons her shirt and unclipped her nursing bra before placing Demitry. He sucked on the milk greedily.

"Why don't you bottle feed? That's what Katie did."

"Because the best form for a baby is breast milk at the least until they are 6 months and it is the most natural thing in the world. Ginny breast feed too why didn't you ask her?"

"Coz she's my sister."

- (At St mungo's)-

"Mrs Malfoy" healer Green called. Once the check-up was completed she made her way to where Blaise's office was and knocked on the door.

"Hermione what can I do for you?" Blaise said leading them in.

"About Lavender, would it be ok to update her on what has happen over the years?"

"No it wouldn't be she is unstable and we don't know what affect it would have on her stability. I am assuming that this is more coming from Ron?"

"Yes he cringes at her name."

"By all means go visit her."

"We don't get along."

"Ah yes she had the man you wanted." he smirked

"Shut up, what if she asks about Demitry?"

"You can tell about your past but not hers or Ron's."

"Why not?"

"Because Ron's is connected."

_()_

"Lavender" Hermione said walking into her room.

"What are you doing here Hermione and who's the baby?"

"This is my son Dmitry."

"How long have I been out?"

"I can't tell you that as I don't know."

"Oh. How many children do you have?"

"5."

"5?"

"Yep Scorpius is my eldest then the triplets Rebecca, Orion and Haden."

"Can I hold him?"

Hermione carefully placed Demitry into Lavender's hands but watched very carefully.

"He is so precious, He looks like Malfoy and Sorry I know you hate him."

"No it fine he is a Malfoy, Draco is my husband."

"No way."

"Yes way, Draco was bitten by professor Lupin and became a werewolf. Every werewolf has a mate and I am Draco's"

"Oh, who was that woman with Ron?"

"Lavender, I'm not allowed to tell you"

"Ok, thank you for coming though"

"Well I promise to bring the rest of my children to meet you, if you want"

"Oh yes please, if their anywhere as cute as this little man" lavender cooed.

After another hour Hermione and Demitry left Lavenders hospital room and began walking down the ward. Blaise came up to Hermione and ushered her into the office.

"I need to get you to Draco"

"Why? What has happened?"

"We need to get all the mates together at one location."

"Why?"

"Ayame gone missing"


	38. Chapter 38

****To my readers if any of you like manga check out lilsis1997. She is my little sister and I think you are going to love her story.****

Blaise took Hermione and Demitry to the burrow; the other mates were already there. Neiva with Aurora and Paddy, Millicent with Tyler, Ellie and Allie, Tracey with Emily and Simon and Pansy with junior and Phoebe. Hermione looked around for her other four children and could not see them.

"Where are my babies?" Hermione said panicking. "Where are they?

"Right here baby" Draco said carrying Rebecca through the door with the boys running in after him.

"My babies" Hermione cooed cuddling each of them while Molly cuddle with Demitry.

"We don't know how long we are to be " Draco kissed Hermione and the children.

"We will be OK just find Ayame"

-0-

At an unknown place Ayame was just waking up, she opened her eyes but she couldn't see.

"Who's there?" Ayame called out.

"Oh my love you have awoken" came a strong American accent.

"Tommy?"

"Yes my love?" rough hands wandered her body, she then realized she was nude.

"Tommy, let me go" Ayame pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" His fingers dipped within her core. It felt like she was burning but not in a good way.

"Stop it, it hurts," Ayame cried. "Only my mate can touch me like that."

"I AM YOUR MATE!"

"Your not, you are hurting me."

"I don't care"

-0-

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Andrew screamed out. "He is touching her again."

"Andrew concentrate, can you sense her?" Bill asked.

"Yes but very slightly."

Andrew closed his eyes and thought of his mate. His animal side became more and more dominant and before he realised he had changed into a red-brown wolf and was running to a cliff-face/beach.

-0-

Ayame struggled against her binds and Tommy's wandering hands. Her hands binds managed to loosen and she quickly transformed into her wolf form. Tommy stumbled back in shock, knocking his head on the wall. He thanked him self for spell binding her feet or he would be dead.

"So this is why you broke up with me. You are a freak but you're in luck I'm a freak too. I am a shape shifter I can shift into any animal I please, so I can still fuck you."

Ayame growled and showed her teeth as she watched her ex slowly change into a light brown wolf. Tommy advanced towards her like he was going to eat her. A loud howl was heard at the entrance way to the cave. Both Tommy and Ayame head turned to focus on noise, Ayame's eyes lit up as she saw her mate. Andrew tackled Tommy to the ground, the other caught up and help to tear the offender to bits. Andrew turned back to his human form the same time Ayame did, he lifted her into his arms and apparent to their bedroom at the Zabini manor.


	39. Chapter 39

Its been 3 weeks since they rescued Ayame and Andrew has not let her out of his sight. They had been mating every chance they could get. The two had decided to stay in UK, due to Ayame pack and family.

Today the pack and families were having a picnic in one of the many gardens in the Malfoy estate. Hermione watched Ayame very closely as she moved around and played with the children.

"Draco, I think Ayame might be pregnant" she said to her husband.

"Why do you think that?"

"The way she has her hand protectively on her stomach, the way she is with the children she has never been like that before and the way that Andrew is with her ant the moment. I know that she was kidnapped but it is some thing more than that. wolves are over-over protective when they mate is carrying pups and wont even allow family/pack members touch. Andrew growled when Blaise hugged Ayame."

"You read too much my Love but if she is I will by you a new book"

"Ooooh that new book that came out, um its about all magic and mythical creatures."

"Ok

As the picnic went on Draco was slowly realising that Hermione was right, the smell of a pregnant wolf was becoming more and more strong. Not only to him but the other pack members.

Andrew and Ayame disappeared for 20 minutes and when they did come back they were flustered and their clothes were all creased.

"Ayame is pregnant." Andrew cheered.

Blaise looked like he had swallowed something sour and mumbling about how Andrew defiled his sister.


	40. Chapter 40

"Junior Zabini I'm going to kill you" shouted a very red-faced Draco. "Get the fuck away from my daughter"

Rebecca and Junior had been dating for 4 years now, he was now 20 and she was 17. They were currently at Junior's flat, very, very naked and about to cum.

"Sir um, I um" Junior was a smart boy but Rebecca was Draco's only daughter. "Sir I asked Rebecca to marry me."

"Get the fuck away from my daughter." He repeated.

"Draco, Mate what's going on?" Blaise said coming though the bedroom door, where he froze. "oh"

"Draco did you find Becca?" Hermione called out coming into the bedroom. "Oh. Draco you know this was bound to happen they have dated for 4 years, she is his mate."

"Get the fuck away from my daughter." He repeated.

"Becca, honey why don't you get dressed and come home," Hermione said. "Your father will calm down when we are home."

"But mum"

"no buts young lady, come on"

"Draco, Blaise we need to go into the living room so we can allow them to get dressed."

Draco simply turned around, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around also. Once Rebecca and Junior were dressed Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her through the floo with Hermione trailing behind them . They arrived in the living room where Scorpius and Rose were making out.

"Why don't you say something to Scorpius?" Rebecca argued semi knowing what the answer was going to be.

"They're married, they are not still in school, and Scorpius is not my only daughter." Draco shouted.

"Dad, what's going on?" Scorpius asked making his way over to his sister.

"I caught her and your best friend in the middle of having sex"

"What that little piece of shit!" Scorpius makes his way over to the floo but Rose and Hermione stopped him. "Let me throw I am going to kill him."

"Nooooo" Rebecca shouted as tears rolled down her face. "I love him and he loves me and we are getting married!. I will hate you if you touch him. Scor you didn't care that Rose was Adam's sister or Mr Weasley's daughter and Dad you didn't car that mum was granddad daughter."

"No but I married your mother before bonding with her"

"I married Rose before making love to her"

"So we got caught up in the excitement of the proposal, that was our first time and you ruined it."

"you are not seeing that boy again until you are married."

"Mum Help me please"

"Draco then they will marry tomorrow," Hermione said "I will write a letter to the minister."

"Mion you can be serious"

"As the pledge Baby"

-0-

Rebecca stood in front of the mirror wearing a 1930s inspired gown with a simple 1930s headpiece. As her mother promised her and Junior were getting married.

"Becca, sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah mum, I just wish daddy wasnt sulking."

"Becca boo he will be here if not he will be sleeping on the sofa for the rest of his life, you know your dad can only last on the sofa few hours and he knows that."

"Baby girl, are you ready?" Draco said coming into the room.

"Daddy" Rebecca smile and began to cry.

"hey don't cry its your wedding day"

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too. I will aways protect you Rebecca, I'm a wolf remember"


End file.
